langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/VII
30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VI 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VIII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VIII ---- ro VII INTEROGATORIUL De cum iesi din sufragerie, Villefort parasi masca voioasa, luând aerul grav al unui om chemat la îndatorirea suprema de a se rosti asupra vietii semenului sau. Dar, cu toata mobilitatea fizionomiei sale, mobilitate pe care substitutul o studiase de multe ori dinaintea oglinzii, asa cum e dator sa faca un actor iscusit, de data aceasta îi fu greu sa-si încrunte sprâncenele si sa-si posomorasca trasaturile. en Chapter 7 The Examination. No sooner had Villefort left the salon, than he assumed the grave air of a man who holds the balance of life and death in his hands. Now, in spite of the mobility of his countenance, the command of which, like a finished actor, he had carefully studied before the glass, it was by no means easy for him to assume an air of judicial severity. fr L’INTERROGATOIRE. À peine de Villefort fut-il hors de la salle à manger qu’il quitta son masque joyeux pour prendre l’air grave d’un homme appelé à cette suprême fonction de prononcer sur la vie de son semblable. Or, malgré la mobilité de sa physionomie, mobilité que le substitut avait, comme doit faire un habile acteur, plus d’une fois étudiée devant sa glace, ce fut cette fois un travail pour lui que de froncer son sourcil et d’assombrir ses traits. de Kaum hatte Villefort den Speisesaal verlassen, als er seine heitere Miene ablegte und die ernste Maske eines Mannes annahm, der zu dem erhabenen Amt, über das Leben von seinesgleichen zu entscheiden, berufen ist. Trotz der Beweglichkeit seiner Gesichtszüge, die der Staatsanwalt wie ein geschickter Schauspieler vor seinem Spiegel geübt hatte, fiel es ihm diesmal schwer, eine ernste Miene und einen düstern Ausdruck beizubehalten. it L'INTERROGATORIO Non appena Villefort fu fuori dalla sala da pranzo, lasciò la sua maschera allegra per prendere l'aria grave di un uomo chiamato al supremo ufficio di pronunciarsi sulla vita del suo simile. Ora, malgrado la mobilità della sua fisonomia, mobilità che il sostituto aveva studiata, come deve fare ogni abile attore, più di una volta innanzi allo specchio, questa volta durò molta fatica ad aggrottare le sopracciglia ed a rendere severi i suoi lineamenti. es Capítulo séptimo El interrogatorio Apenas hubo salido del comedor, despojóse el sustituto de su risueña máscara, tomando el aspecto grave de quien va a decidir la vida o la muerte de un hombre. Sin embargo, aunque obligado a mudar su fisonomía, cosa que alcanzó el sustituto a fuerza de trabajo y tal vez ensayándose al espejo como los cómicos, en esta ocasión le fue doblemente difícil fruncir las cejas y dar a sus facciones la gravedad oportuna. pt Capítulo VII - O interrogatório Assim que Villefort se viu fora da sala de jantar tirou a máscara de felicidade e tomou o ar grave de um homem chamado à Suprema função de se pronunciar sobre a vida do seu semelhante. Ora, apesar da mobilidade da sua fisionomia - mobilidade que o substituto, como deve fazer um bom ator, por mais de uma vez estudara diante do espelho --, desta vez teve dificuldade em franzir o sobrolho e carregar o semblante. ---- ro În afara de amintirea liniei politice, urmata de parintele sau care, daca nu se departa complet de ea, putea sa-i abata viitorul, Gérard de Villefort era în momentul acesta cât se poate de fericit. en Except the recollection of the line of politics his father had adopted, and which might interfere, unless he acted with the greatest prudence, with his own career, Gerard de Villefort was as happy as a man could be. fr En effet, à part le souvenir de cette ligne politique suivie par son père, et qui pouvait, s’il ne s’en éloignait complètement, faire dévier son avenir, Gérard de Villefort était en ce moment aussi heureux qu’il est donné à un homme de le devenir : de Abgesehen von der Erinnerung an die politische Laufbahn seines Vaters, die seiner Zukunft in den Weg treten konnte, war Gérard von Villefort in diesem Augenblick so glücklich, als es einem Menschen zu sein vergönnt ist. it Prescindendo dalle memorie di quella linea politica seguita dal padre che poteva, se non se ne allontanava compiutamente, inceppare il suo avvenire, Gherardo Villefort era in questo momento tanto felice, quanto è concesso ad un uomo di esserlo. es Puesto que, dejando a un lado el recuerdo de las opiniones políticas de su padre, que podían en lo futuro impedirle su fortuna, Gerardo de Villefort era completamente feliz en aquel momento. pt Com efeito, excetuando a recordação da linha política seguida pelo pai e que podia, se dela não se afastasse completamente, prejudicar-lhe o futuro, Clérard de Villefort era naquele momento tão feliz quanto um homem poderia ambicionar. ---- ro Bogat prin sine, ocupa la douazeci si sapte de ani un loc înalt în magistratura, se însura cu o tânara si frumoasa fiinta pe care o iubea, nu patimas, ci cu ratiune, asa cum un substitut de procuror poate sa iubeasca si, în afara de frumusetea ei remarcabila, domnisoara de Saint-Méran, logodnica lui, apartinea uneia dintre familiile cu cea mai buna situatie la curte; iar pe lânga influenta parintelui si a mamei ei pe care, neavând alt copil, putea fi folosita întreaga pentru ginere. Pe de alta parte, logodnica aducea sotului ei si o zestre de cincizeci de mii de taleri care, gratie sperantelor, — cuvânt groaznic, nascocit de mijlocitorii de casatorii, — putea sa sporeasca într-o zi cu o mostenire de o jumatate de milion. en Already rich, he held a high official situation, though only twenty-seven. He was about to marry a young and charming woman, whom he loved, not passionately, but reasonably, as became a deputy attorney of the king; and besides her personal attractions, which were very great, Mademoiselle de Saint-Meran's family possessed considerable political influence, which they would, of course, exert in his favor. The dowry of his wife amounted to fifty thousand crowns, and he had, besides, the prospect of seeing her fortune increased to half a million at her father's death. fr déjà riche par lui-même, il occupait à vingt-sept ans une place élevée dans la magistrature, il épousait une jeune et belle personne qu’il aimait, non pas passionnément, mais avec raison, comme un substitut du procureur du roi peut aimer, et outre sa beauté, qui était remarquable, mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, sa fiancée, appartenait à une des familles les mieux en cour de l’époque ; et outre l’influence de son père et de sa mère, qui, n’ayant point d’autre enfant, pouvait la conserver tout entière à leur gendre, elle apportait encore à son mari une dot de cinquante mille écus, qui, grâce aux espérances, ce mot atroce inventé par les entremetteurs de mariage, pouvait s’augmenter un jour d’un héritage d’un demi-million ; de Schon an sich reich, nahm er mit siebenundzwanzig Jahren ein hohes Amt ein. Er war im Begriff, ein junges hübsches Mädchen, das er liebte, zu heiraten. Neben ihrer Schönheit hatte seine Braut noch den Vorzug, einer von den Familien anzugehören, die am Hofe im höchsten Ansehen standen, und außer dem politisch förderlichen Einflusse ihrer Eltern brachte sie ihrem Gatten eine Mitgift von 50 000 Talern, die sich eines Tages durch eine Erbschaft von einer halben Million vermehren sollte. it Già ricco per se stesso, a ventisette anni occupava un posto elevato nella magistratura, sposava una bella ragazza, che amava; e, oltre la bellezza, che era notevole, la signorina di Saint- Méran apparteneva ad una delle famiglie più favorite alla corte di quell'epoca; infine l'influenza del padre e della madre di lei, non avendo figli maschi, poteva essere consacrata tutta intera al loro genero; lei portava inoltre al marito una dote di cinquantamila scudi che, grazie alle "speranze" (parola atroce inventata dai sensali di matrimonio), poteva un giorno aumentare con una eredità di mezzo milione. es Rico de suyo, además de gozar a los veintinueve años de una posición brillante en la magistratura, iba a casarse con una joven hermosa, a quien amaba, si no con ciega pasión, por lo menos razonablemente, como puede amar un sustituto del procurador del rey. Además de su belleza, notable sin duda alguna, la señorita de Saint-Meran, su futura esposa, pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes por aquel entonces, y con la influencia de su padre, que por ser hija única Renata pasaría al yerno enteramente, llevaba en dote cincuenta mil escudos, que con las esperanzas -palabra horrible inventada por los que hacen del matrimonio un juego de cubiletes- podía aumentarse un día hasta medio millón con una herencia. pt Rico por si mesmo, ocupava aos vinte e sete anos um lugar elevado na magistratura e ia casar com uma linda moça que amava não apaixonadamente, mas sim com a razão, como um substituto do procurador régio pode amar, e além da sua beleza, que era notável, Mademoiselle de Saint-Méran, sua noiva, pertencia a uma das famílias mais cotadas da época. Por outro lado, sem contar com a influência do pai e da mãe, que como não tinham outro filho podiam reservar toda inteira ao genro, a jovem levaria ainda ao marido um dote de cinqüenta mil escudos que graças às “esperanças”, essa palavra atroz inventada pelos casamenteiros, poderia ser completado um dia com uma herança de meio milhão. ---- ro Toate aceste elemente reunite compuneau deci pentru Villefort un total de fericire asa de uluitor, încât i se parea ca vede pete în soare, dupa ce-si privise îndelung viata interioara cu ochii sufletului. Gasi la poarta pe comisarul de politie care îl astepta. Vederea omului în negru îl coborî, îndata, din înaltimile celui de al treilea cer, pe pamântul material pe care calcam. en These considerations naturally gave Villefort a feeling of such complete felicity that his mind was fairly dazzled in its contemplation. At the door he met the commissary of police, who was waiting for him. The sight of this officer recalled Villefort from the third heaven to earth; fr tous ces éléments réunis composaient donc pour Villefort un total de félicité éblouissant, à ce point qu’il lui semblait voir des taches au soleil, quand il avait longtemps regardé sa vie intérieure avec la vue de l’âme. À la porte il trouva le commissaire de police qui l’attendait. La vue de l’homme noir le fit aussitôt retomber des hauteurs du troisième ciel sur la terre matérielle où nous marchons ; de Dies alles zusammen erhob den Staatsanwalt in einen solchen Zustand von Glückseligkeit, daß er sich jeden Augenblick zusammennehmen mußte, um die gewollte, seinem Amte angemessene Miene zur Schau zu tragen. Vor der Tür fand er den Polizeikommissar, der auf ihn wartete. Beim Anblick des schwarzgekleideten Mannes fiel er sofort aus der Höhe des dritten Himmels auf die materielle Erde, auf der wir einhergehen. it Tutti questi elementi riuniti componevano dunque per Villefort un quadro di felicità abbagliante, tanto che gli sembrava di vedere delle macchie nel sole quando troppo lungamente guardava la sua vita con lo sguardo dell'anima. Alla porta trovò il commissario di polizia che lo aspettava. La vista dell'uomo in nero lo fece subito ricadere dall'altezza del terzo cielo sulla terra dove noi camminiamo; es Todos estos elementos reunidos componían, pues, para Villefort, una suma increíble de felicidad, de tal manera que le faltaba poco para escupir al sol. El comisario de policía le esperaba a la puerta. La vista de este hombre hízole caer de su cielo a nuestro mundo material. pt Todos estes elementos reunidos constituíam portanto para Villefort um total de felicidade deslumbrante, a ponto de lhe parecer ver manchas no Sol quando olhara demoradamente a sua vida interior com os olhos da alma. Encontrou à porta o comissário de polícia que o esperava. A presença do funcionário policial fê-lo cair imediatamente das alturas do terceiro céu na terra material em que nos movemos. ---- ro Îsi compuse figura asa cum am spus, apropiindu- se de ofiterul justitiei: — Domnule, îi spuse el, uite, am citit scrisoarea si ai facut bine arestându- l pe om. Da-mi acum asupra lui si asupra conspiratiei toate amanuntele pe care le-ai cules. en he composed his face, as we have before described, and said, "I have read the letter, sir, and you have acted rightly in arresting this man; now inform me what you have discovered concerning him and the conspiracy." fr il composa son visage comme nous l’avons dit, et s’approchant de l’officier de justice : — Me voici, Monsieur, lui dit-il, j’ai lu la lettre, et vous avez bien fait d’arrêter cet homme ; maintenant donnez-moi sur lui et sur la conspiration tous les détails que vous avez recueillis. de Er brachte nun sein Gesicht leichter in die gehörige Verfassung, näherte sich dem Beamten und sagte: Hier bin ich, ich habe den Brief gelesen; Sie taten wohl daran, diesen Menschen zu verhaften. Geben Sie mir nun über ihn und über die Meuterei alle einzelnen Umstände an, die Sie in Erfahrung gebracht haben! it egli ricompose il suo viso nel modo che abbiamo indicato, ed avvicinandosi all'ufficiale di giustizia: "Eccomi, signore" disse, "ho letto la lettera, e voi avete fatto benissimo ad arrestare quest'uomo: ora datemi su di lui e sulla cospirazione tutti i particolari che avete raccolto." es Reformó su semblante de la manera que hemos dicho, y acercándose al oficial de justicia: -Ya me tenéis aquí -le dijo- He leído vuestra carta: hicisteis bien al prender a ese hombre. Referidme ahora cuanto sepáis de él y de su conspiración. pt Compôs a expressão como dissemos e declarou aproximando-se do oficial de justiça: - Aqui estou, senhor. Li a carta e fez bem em prender esse homem. Agora dê-me acerca dele e da conspiração todos os pormenores que obteve. ---- ro — Despre conspiratie, domnule, nu stim înca nimic; toate hârtiile confiscate au fost închise într-un singur pachet si depuse cu peceti pe biroul dumneavoastra. În ce-l priveste pe acuzat, ati vazut prin chiar scrisoarea care-l denunta ca e un anume Edmond Dantès, secund pe bordul vasului "Faraonul", care face comert cu bumbac cu Alexandria si Smirna si care apartine casei Morrel si fiul din Marsilia. en "We know nothing as yet of the conspiracy, monsieur; all the papers found have been sealed up and placed on your desk. The prisoner himself is named Edmond Dantes, mate on board 67 the three-master the Pharaon, trading in cotton with Alexandria and Smyrna, and belonging to Morrel & Son, of Marseilles." fr — De la conspiration, Monsieur, nous ne savons rien encore ; tous les papiers saisis sur lui ont été enfermés en une seule liasse, et déposés cachetés sur votre bureau. Quant au prévenu, vous l’avez vu par la lettre même qui le dénonce, c’est un nommé Edmond Dantès, second à bord du trois-mâts le Pharaon, faisant le commerce de coton avec Alexandrie et Smyrne, et appartenant à la maison Morrel et fils, de Marseille. de Über die Meuterei, mein Herr, wissen wir noch nichts; alle Papiere, die man bei ihm bekommen hat, sind in Ihrem Bureau versiegelt niedergelegt worden. Was den Angeschuldigten betrifft, so haben Sie aus dem Briefe, der ihn denunziert, ersehen, daß er Edmond Dantes heißt und Sekond an Bord des Dreimasters »der Pharao« ist, der Baumwollenhandel mit Alexandrien und Smyrna treibt und dem Hause Morel und Sohn in Marseille gehört. it "Signore, della cospirazione noi non sappiamo ancora nulla" rispose il commissario, "ma tutte le carte che sono state trovate presso quest'uomo, sono tutte poste sotto un legaccio, e stanno sigillate sul vostro scrittoio. Quanto al prevenuto, voi lo avrete visto dalla lettera stessa che lo denunzia: si chiama Edmondo Dantès, ed è secondo a bordo del bastimento a tre alberi il Faraone, che fa commercio di cotone con Alessandria e Smirne, e appartiene alla casa Morrel e Figli di Marsiglia." es -De la conspiración, señor, no sabemos nada todavía. En un legajo sellado tenéis sobre vuestro bufete cuantos papeles le hemos encontrado. Del preso tan sólo podré deciros que, según reza la carta que habéis visto, es un tal Edmundo Dantés, segundo de El Faraón, bergantín propio de la casa Morrel, que hace el comercio de algodón con Alejandría y Esmirna. pt - Acerca da conspiração, senhor, ainda não sabemos nada; todos os papéis que encontramos com o preso foram fechados num único maço e entregues, selados, no gabinete de V. Exª Quanto ao arguido, V. Exª deve ter visto pela própria carta que o denunciado é um tal Edmond Dantés, imediato do três mastros Pharaon que se dedica ao comércio de algodão com Alexandria e Esmirna e pertence à casa Morrel e Filhos, de Marselha. ---- ro — Înainte de a servi în marina comerciala a servit în marina militara? — O, nu, domnule; este un tinerel. — Ce vârsta? — Nouasprezece sau cel mult douazeci de ani. În momentul acela, pe când Villefort, mergând pe strada Mare, ajunse la coltul strazii des Conseils, un om care parea ca-l asteapta i se adresa; era domnul Morrel. en "Before he entered the merchant service, had he ever served in the marines?" "Oh, no, monsieur, he is very young." "How old?" "Nineteen or twenty at the most." At this moment, and as Villefort had arrived at the corner of the Rue des Conseils, a man, who seemed to have been waiting for him, approached; it was M. Morrel. fr — Avant de servir dans la marine marchande, avait-il servi dans la marine militaire ? — Oh ! non, Monsieur ; c’est un tout jeune homme. — Quel âge ? — Dix-neuf ou vingt ans au plus. En ce moment, et comme Villefort, en suivant la Grande-Rue, était arrivé au coin de la rue des Conseils, un homme qui semblait l’attendre au passage l’aborda : c’était M. Morrel. de Hat er bei der Kriegsmarine gedient, ehe er bei der Handelsmarine diente? Nein, er ist ein ganz junger Mensch. In diesem Augenblicke, als Villefort an die Ecke der Rue des Conseils gelangt war, redete ihn ein Mann an, der ihn zu erwarten schien; es war Herr Morel. it "Prima di servire nella marina mercantile ha servito nella marina militare?" domandò Villefort. "Oh no, signore, è molto giovane." "Qual è la sua età?" "Diciannove o venti anni al più." Siccome Villefort, seguendo la strada grande era giunto all'angolo della via dei Consoli, un uomo che sembrava aspettarlo al suo passaggio, gli si fece incontro. Questi era Morrel. es -Antes de pertenecer a la marina mercante, ¿había servido quizás en la de guerra? -No, señor. ¡Si es muy joven! -¿Qué edad tiene? -Diecinueve o veinte años, a lo sumo. En este momento llegaba Villefort con el comisario a la parte de la calle Grande en que desemboca la de los Consejos. Un hombre que estaba como esperándole, salió a su encuentro. Era el señor Morrel. pt - Antes de servir na marinha mercante serviu na marinha de guerra? - Oh, não, senhor? É ainda muito novo. - De que idade? - Dezenove ou vinte anos, no máximo. Neste momento, e como Villefort, seguindo a Grand-Rue, tivesse chegado à esquina da Rua dos Conseils, um homem que parecia esperar a sua passagem abordou-o. Era o Sr. Morrel. ---- ro — A, domnul de Villefort, exclama acesta zarindu-l pe substitut, îmi pare foarte bine ca va întâlnesc. Închipuiti-va ca s-a savârsit eroarea cea mai ciudata, cea mai neauzita: a fost arestat secundul vasului meu, Edmond Dantès. — Stiu, domnule, spuse Villefort, si ma duc sa-l interoghez. en "Ah, M. de Villefort," cried he, "I am delighted to see you. Some of your people have committed the strangest mistake — they have just arrested Edmond Dantes, mate of my vessel." "I know it, monsieur," replied Villefort, "and I am now going to examine him." fr — Ah ! monsieur de Villefort ! s’écria le brave homme en apercevant le substitut, je suis bien heureux de vous rencontrer. Imaginez-vous qu’on vient de commettre la méprise la plus étrange, la plus inouïe : on vient d’arrêter le second de mon bâtiment, Edmond Dantès. — Je le sais, Monsieur, dit Villefort, et je viens pour l’interroger. de Ah, Herr von Villefort! rief der brave Mann, ich bin sehr glücklich, Sie zu treffen. Denken Sie, daß man den seltsamsten, den unerhörtesten Mißgriff begangen hat; man hat den Sekond meines Schiffes, Edmond Dantes, verhaftet. Ich weiß es, mein Herr, antwortete Villefort, und werde ihn sogleich verhören. it "Ah, signor Villefort" esclamò il brav'uomo, riconoscendo il sostituto. "Immaginatevi che si commette lo sbaglio più strano, più inaudito; è stato arrestato il secondo del mio bastimento, Edmondo Dantès." "Lo so, signore" disse Villefort, "ed io entro in casa per interrogarlo." es -¡Ah!, señor de Villefort -exclamó el buen hombre al ver al sustituto-. ¡Gracias a Dios que os encuentro! Sabed que acaba de cometerse la más escandalosa, la más terrible arbitrariedad. Acaban de prender al segundo de mi Faraón, al joven Edmundo Dantés. -Ya lo sé, caballero -respondió Villefort-; y ahora voy a tomarle declaración. pt - Ah, Sr. de Villefort! - exclamou o excelente homem ao ver o substituto. - Ainda bem que o encontrei! Imagine que acaba de se cometer o equívoco mais estranho, mais inaudito: prenderam o imediato do meu navio, Edmond Dantés. - Bem sei - respondeu Villefort - e vou interrogá-lo. ---- ro — O, domnule, continua domnul Morrel mânat de prietenia sa pentru tânar, nu-l cunoasteti pe cel care e acuzat. Eu îl cunosc; imaginati-va omul cel mai blând, cel mai cinstit si, aproape ca as îndrazni sa spun, omul care îsi cunoaste cel mai bine meseria din întreaga marina comerciala. O, domnule de Villefort, vi-l recomand cu toata sinceritatea si din tot sufletul. en "Oh," said Morrel, carried away by his friendship, "you do not know him, and I do. He is the most estimable, the most trustworthy creature in the world, and I will venture to say, there is not a better seaman in all the merchant service. Oh, M. de Villefort, I beseech your indulgence for him." fr — Oh ! Monsieur, continua M. Morrel, emporté par son amitié pour le jeune homme, vous ne connaissez pas celui qu’on accuse, et je le connais, moi : imaginez-vous l’homme le plus doux, l’homme le plus probe, et j’oserai presque dire l’homme qui sait le mieux son état de toute la marine marchande. Ô monsieur de Villefort ! je vous le recommande bien sincèrement et de tout mon cœur. de Oh, Herr, fuhr Morel, hingerissen von seiner Freundschaft für den jungen Mann, fort, Sie kennen den nicht, den man anklagt, aber ich kenne ihn. Denken Sie sich den sanftesten, den redlichsten Menschen, und ich wage wohl zu behaupten, einen der besten Seeleute bei der ganzen Handelsmarine. Oh, Herr von Villefort, ich empfehle Ihnen denselben aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen. it "Ah, signore" continuò Morrel, trasportato dalla sua amicizia per il giovane, "voi non conoscete colui che viene accusato, io sì che lo conosco. Immaginatevi l'uomo più probo ed oserei quasi dire l'uomo che conosce meglio il mestiere di tutta la marina mercantile. Oh, signor Villefort, io ve lo raccomando caldamente e con tutto il mio cuore." es -¡Oh, caballero! -prosiguió el naviero, llevado de su amistad hacia el joven-, vos no conocéis al acusado, yo sí, yo le conozco. Es el hombre más honrado y digno, y aún diré más entendido en su oficio que haya en toda la marina mercante. ¡Oh, señor de Villefort! ¡Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente! pt - Oh, senhor - continuou Morrel, levado pela sua amizade para com o jovem --, não conhece o acusado como eu conheço! Imagine o homem mais afável, o mais probo, e quase me atrevo a dizer o homem que melhor sabe do seu oficio de toda a marinha mercante... Oh, Sr. de Villefort, recomendo-lhe muito sinceramente e de todo o meu coração! ---- ro Precum s-a putut vedea, Villefort apartinea taberei nobile din oras, iar Morrel taberei plebeiene; primul era ultraregalist, al doilea banuit de bonapartism în surdina. Villefort îl privi pe Morrel dispretuitor si îi raspunse rece: — Stii, domnule, ca cineva poate sa fie blând în viata particulara, cinstit în relatiile comerciale, savant în meseria lui si sa fie totusi, politiceste vorbind, un mare vinovat. Stii, nu-i asa, domnule? en Villefort, as we have seen, belonged to the aristocratic party at Marseilles, Morrel to the plebeian; the first was a royalist, the other suspected of Bonapartism. Villefort looked disdainfully at Morrel, and replied, — "You are aware, monsieur, that a man may be estimable and trustworthy in private life, and the best seaman in the merchant service, and yet be, politically speaking, a great criminal. Is it not true?" fr Villefort, comme on a pu le voir, appartenait au parti noble de la ville, et Morrel au parti plébéien ; le premier était royaliste ultra, le second était soupçonné de sourd bonapartisme. Villefort regarda dédaigneusement Morrel, et lui répondit avec froideur : — Vous savez, Monsieur, qu’on peut être doux dans la vie privée, probe dans ses relations commerciales, savant dans son état, et n’en être pas moins un grand coupable, politiquement parlant ; vous le savez, n’est-ce pas, Monsieur ? de Villefort gehörte, wie wir gesehen haben, der aristokratischen Partei der Stadt an und Morel der demokratischen. Der erste war Ultraroyalist, der zweite des Bonapartismus verdächtig. Villefort schaute Morel mißtrauisch an und antwortete ihm mit kaltem Tone: Sie wissen, mein Herr, daß man im Umgang sanftmütig, als Händler ehrlich, im Berufe geschickt und nichtsdestoweniger politisch ein großer Verbrecher sein kann. Sie wissen das, nicht wahr, mein Herr? it Villefort, come si è potuto vedere, apparteneva al partito nobile della città e Morrel al partito plebeo; il primo era ultraregio, il secondo sospetto bonapartista. Villefort guardò sdegnosamente Morrel e gli rispose con freddezza: "Voi sapete che si può essere dolci nella vita privata, probi nelle relazioni commerciali, sapienti nel proprio mestiere, e tuttavia grandi colpevoli, politicamente parlando... Voi lo sapete, non è vero?" es Como ya habrán comprendido los lectores, pertenecía Villefort al partido noble de la ciudad, y Morrel al plebeyo: con lo que el primero era ultrarrealista, y al segundo se le tildaba de bonapartista. Miró Villefort desdeñosamente a Morrel, y le dijo con frialdad: -Debéis comprender, caballero, que puede un hombre ser amable en su vida privada, honrado en sus relaciones comerciales, y ser, sin embargo, un gran culpable en política. Lo comprendéis así, ¿no es verdad? pt Como pudemos ver, Villetort pertencia à classe nobre da cidade e Morrel à classe plebéia. O primeiro era um monárquico ultra e o segundo suspeito de secreto bonapartismo. Villefort olhou desdenhosamente para Morrel e respondeulhe com frieza: - Como sabe, senhor, pode-se ser afável na vida privada, probo nas relações comerciais e sabedor da sua profissão e nem por isso ser menos um grande culpado, politicamente falando. Sabe-o, não é verdade, senhor? ---- ro Si magistratul apasa pe ultimele cuvinte ca si cum ar fi vrut sa le aplice armatorului, în timp ce privirea lui scrutatoare vroia parca sa patrunda pâna în adâncul inimii omului acesta, atât de cutezator încât intervenea pentru altul, când el însusi era dator sa stie ca avea nevoie de indulgenta. en The magistrate laid emphasis on these words, as if he wished to apply them to the owner himself, while his eyes seemed to plunge into the heart of one who, interceding for another, had himself need of indulgence. fr Et le magistrat appuya sur ces derniers mots, comme s’il en voulait faire l’application à l’armateur lui-même ; tandis que son regard scrutateur semblait vouloir pénétrer jusqu’au fond du cœur de cet homme assez hardi d’intercéder pour un autre quand il devait savoir que lui-même avait besoin d’indulgence. de Der Beamte legte auf diese letzten Worte einen besondern Nachdruck, als wollte er sie auf den Reeder selbst anwenden, während sein forschender Blick dem bis in die Tiefe des Herzens dringen zu wollen schien, der so kühn war, für einen andern einzutreten, während er wissen mußte, daß er selbst der Nachsicht bedurfte. it E il magistrato calcò queste ultime parole come se avesse voluto riferirle allo stesso armatore, mentre col suo sguardo scrutatore si sforzava di penetrare fino in fondo al cuore di quest'uomo, ardito abbastanza da intercedere per un altro, quando doveva sapere che aveva bisogno egli stesso d'indulgenza. es Y recalcó el magistrado estas últimas palabras, como queriéndolas aplicar al armador, mientras con su mirada escrutadora penetraba al fondo del corazón de aquel hombre, que se atrevía a interceder por otro, necesitando él mismo de indulgencia. pt E o magistrado sublinhou as últimas palavras, como se quisesse aplicá-las ao próprio armador, enquanto o seu olhar perscrutador parecia querer penetrar até ao fundo do coração daquele homem que ousava interceder por outro quando devia saber que ele próprio necessitava de indulgência. ---- ro Morrel rosi, caci nu se simtea cu constiinta tocmai curata în privinta opiniilor politice. Si, de altminteri, destainuirea pe care i-o facuse Dantès în ce priveste întrevederea cu marele maresal si cele câteva cuvinte pe care i le adresase împaratul, îl tulburau oarecum. en Morrel reddened, for his own conscience was not quite clear on politics; besides, what Dantes had told him of his interview with the grand-marshal, and what the emperor had said to him, embarrassed him. fr Morrel rougit, car il ne se sentait pas la conscience bien nette à l’endroit des opinions politiques ; et d’ailleurs la confidence que lui avait faite Dantès à l’endroit de son entrevue avec le grand maréchal et des quelques mots que lui avait adressés l’empereur, lui troublait quelque peu l’esprit. de Morel errötete, denn er fühlte, daß sein Gewissen in Bezug auf seine politische Gesinnung nicht ganz rein war, und überdies beunruhigte seinen Geist einigermaßen die vertrauliche Mitteilung, die ihm Dantes über die Zusammenkunft mit dem Großmarschall gemacht hatte, und die Worte, die vom Kaiser an Dantes gerichtet worden waren. it Morrel arrossì, poiché non sentiva la coscienza netta riguardo alle sue opinioni politiche; e d'altronde la confidenza che gli aveva fatta Dantès del colloquio tenuto col gran Maresciallo e delle poche parole che gli aveva dirette l'Imperatore, gli turbava un poco lo spirito. es Morrel se sonrojó, porque en punto a cosas políticas no tenía muy limpia la conciencia, y porque no se le apartaba de la memoria lo que Edmundo le había dicho de su entrevista con el gran mariscal, y de las palabras del emperador. pt Morrel corou, pois não se sentia com a consciência muito tranqüila a respeito das suas opiniões políticas. Além disso, a confidência que lhe fizera Dantés acerca da sua conversa com o grande marechal e das poucas palavras que lhe dirigira o imperador ainda lhe perturbava um pouco o espírito. ---- ro Adauga totusi, cu accentul celui mai profund interes: — Domnule de Villefort, va implor, fiti drept cum trebuie sa fiti; bun asa cum sunteti totdeauna, si dati-ni-l repede pe bietul Dantès. Cuvântul dati-ni-l suna revolutionar în urechea substitutului de procuror. en He replied, however, — "I entreat you, M. de Villefort, be, as you always are, kind and equitable, and give him back to us soon." This give us sounded revolutionary in the deputy's ears. fr Il ajouta, toutefois, avec l’accent du plus profond intérêt : — Je vous en supplie, monsieur de Villefort, soyez juste comme vous devez l’être, bon comme vous l’êtes toujours, et rendez-nous bien vite ce pauvre Dantès ! Le rendez-nous sonna révolutionnairement à l’oreille du substitut du procureur du roi. de Er fügte indessen mit dem Tone der tiefsten Teilnahme hinzu: Ich bitte Sie inständig, Herr von Villefort, seien Sie gerecht, wie Sie es sein müssen, gut, wie Sie es immer sind, und geben Sie uns schleunigst diesen armen Dantes zurück! Das »geben Sie uns« klang in dem Ohre des Staatsanwalts ganz revolutionär. it Tuttavia aggiunse con l'accento del più profondo interesse: "Ve ne supplico, signor Villefort, siate giusto come dovete esserlo, buono come lo siete sempre, e rendete a noi ben presto questo povero Dantès." Il "rendete a noi" risuonò spiacevole all'orecchio del sostituto procuratore del Re. es Sin embargo, añadió con el interés más vivo: -Suplícoos, señor de Villefort, que justo como debéis de serlo, y bondadoso como sois, nos devolváis pronto al pobre Dantés. Este nos devolváis resonó revolucionariamente en los oídos del sustituto. pt No entanto, acrescentou, em tom do mais profundo interesse: - Suplico-lhe, Sr. de Villefort, seja justo como deve ser, bom como sempre foi e “restitua-nos” depressa o pobre Dantés! O “restitua-nos” soou revolucionariamente ao ouvido do substituto do procurador régio. ---- ro "Ehei, dati-ni-l, îsi zise el. Nu cumva acest Dantès e afiliat vreunei secte de carbonari, întrucât protectorul lui întrebuinteaza, fara sa-si dea seama, formula colectiva? Comisarul mi-a spus, îmi pare, ca l-a arestat într-o cârciuma, într-o societate numeroasa: nu cumva complotau?" en "Ah, ah," murmured he, "is Dantes then a member of some Carbonari society, that his protector thus employs the collective form? He was, if I recollect, arrested in a tavern, in company with a great many others." fr — Eh ! eh ! se dit-il tout bas, rendez-nous… ce Dantès serait-il affilié à quelque secte de carbonari, pour que son protecteur emploie ainsi sans y songer la formule collective ? On l’a arrêté dans un cabaret, m’a dit, je crois, le commissaire ; en nombreuse compagnie, a-t-il ajouté : ce sera quelque vente. de Ei, ei, sagte er ganz leise zu sich selbst, geben Sie uns! . . . sollte dieser Dantes zu irgend einer Massenverschwörung gehören, daß sein Beschützer sich unwillkürlich der Mehrzahl bedient? Man hat ihn, wie man mir sagte, in zahlreicher Gesellschaft verhaftet, das werden wohl seine Genossen gewesen sein! it "Eh! eh!" si disse "rendete a noi"? Questo Dantès sarebbe forse affiliato a qualche setta di carbonari, perché il suo protettore impieghi così, senza pensarci, la formula collettiva? É stato arrestato in un'osteria mi disse il commissario, e in numerosa compagnia, mi soggiunse; forse sarà stata..." es -¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! -murmuró para su capote-: nos devolváis... ¿Si estará afiliado este Dantés en alguna sociedad secreta? Cuando su protector usa sencillamente de la fórmula colectiva... Creo que el comisario dice que le prendió en una taberna en medio de mucha gente... Esto merece la pena de pensarlo seriamente. pt - Eh, eh, restitua-nos!... - disse baixinho. - Esse Dantés será filiado em alguma seita de carbonários para que o seu protetor empregue assim sem pensar a fórmula coletiva? Prenderam-no numa taberna, disse-me, segundo creio, o comissário. Em numerosa companhia, acrescentou. Deve ser alguma loja. ---- ro Pe urma, cu glas tare: — Domnule, raspunse el, poti sa fii pe deplin linistit si nu vei fi apelat în zadar la spiritul meu de dreptate daca acuzatul e inocent; dar daca, dimpotriva, e vinovat, traim într-o epoca grea, domnule, când nepedepsirea ar fi un exemplu fatal. Voi fi deci nevoit sa-mi fac datoria. en Then he added, "Monsieur, you may rest assured I shall perform my duty impartially, and that if he be innocent you shall not have appealed to me in vain; should he, however, be guilty, in this present epoch, impunity would furnish a dangerous example, and I must do my duty." fr Puis tout haut : — Monsieur, répondit-il, vous pouvez être parfaitement tranquille, et vous n’aurez pas fait un appel inutile à ma justice si le prévenu est innocent ; mais si, au contraire, il est coupable, nous vivons dans une époque difficile, Monsieur, où l’impunité serait d’un fatal exemple : je serai donc forcé de faire mon devoir. de Laut fügte er hinzu: Mein Herr, Sie können vollkommen ruhig sein. Sie werden nicht vergeblich an meine Gerechtigkeit appelliert haben, wenn der Angeklagte unschuldig ist. Ist er dagegen schuldig, so werde ich genötigt sein, meine Pflicht zu tun. it Poi proseguendo ad alta voce rispose: "Signore, potete stare perfettamente tranquillo, e non vi sarete appellato inutilmente alla mia giustizia, se l'imputato è innocente; ma se al contrario è reo, viviamo in tempi così difficili che l'impunità sarebbe un esempio fatale; ed io sarei obbligato a fare il mio dovere." es Luego añadió en voz alta: -Podéis, caballero, estar tranquilo, que no en vano apeláis a mi justicia si el preso es inocente; pero si es culpable, me veré obligado a cumplir con mi obligación, pues en las circunstancias difíciles y azarosas en que nos hallamos, sería la impunidad muy mal ejemplo. pt Depois, em voz alta, respondeu: - Senhor, pode estar absolutamente tranqüilo que não terá recorrido inutilmente à minha justiça se o acusado estiver inocente. Mas se, pelo contrário, for culpado... Vivemos numa época difícil, senhor, em que a impunidade seria um exemplo fatal. Nesse caso, serei obrigado a cumprir o meu dever. ---- ro Si, deoarece ajunsese la usa casei sale lipita de palatul de justitie, intra maret, dupa ce-l saluta cu o politete de gheata pe nefericitul armator, care ramase împietrit parca în locul unde Villefort îl parasise. Anticamera era plina de jandarmi si de agenti de politie; în mijlocul lor, pazit, învaluit în priviri aprinse de ura, statea calm si nemiscat detinutul. en As he had now arrived at the door of his own house, which adjoined the Palais de Justice, he entered, after having, coldly saluted the shipowner, who stood, as if petrified, on the spot where Villefort had left him. The ante-chamber was full of police agents and gendarmes, in the midst of whom, carefully watched, but calm and smiling, stood the prisoner. fr Et sur ce, comme il était arrivé à la porte de sa maison adossée au palais de justice, il entra majestueusement, après avoir salué, avec une politesse de glace, le malheureux armateur qui resta comme pétrifié à la place où l’avait quitté Villefort. de Da er inzwischen die Tür seines unmittelbar an den Justizpalast stoßenden Hauses erreicht hatte, grüßte er mit eisiger Höflichkeit den unglücklichen Reeder, der wie versteinert auf dem Platze blieb, und trat würdevoll in seine Wohnung. Das Vorzimmer war voll von Gendarmen und Polizeiagenten. Mitten unter ihnen stand, streng bewacht, ruhig und unbeweglich der Gefangene. it E siccome era arrivato alla porta della sua casa, attigua al Palazzo di Giustizia, egli vi entrò maestosamente, dopo aver salutato con una gentilezza glaciale l'infelice armatore, che rimase come pietrificato sul posto ove lo lasciò Villefort. L'anticamera era piena di gendarmi e di agenti di polizia. In mezzo ad essi, guardato a vista, circondato da sguardi fulminanti d'odio, stava calmo, immobile e ritto in piedi il prigioniero. es Y habiendo llegado Villefort a la puerta de su casa, inmediata al Palacio de Justicia, entró en ella majestuosamente, después de saludar con mucha ceremonia al desdichado naviero, que se quedó como petrificado. Estaba llena la antecámara de gendarmes y agentes de policía, y entre ellos el preso, de pie, inmóvil y tranquilo, aunque todos le miraban con expresión rencorosa. pt E em seguida, como tivesse chegado à porta de sua casa, contígua ao Palácio da Justiça, entrou majestosamente, depois de cumprimentar com uma polidez gelada o pobre armador, que ficou como que petrificado no lugar onde o deixara Villefort. A antecâmara estava cheia de guardas e agentes de polícia. No meio deles, guardado à vista e envolto em olhares chamejantes de ódio, via-se de pé, calmo e imóvel, o prisioneiro. ---- ro Villefort strabatu anticamera, arunca spre Dantès o privire piezisa, si dupa ce lua un pachet pe care i-l dadu un agent, disparu, spunând: — Sa se aduca detinutul! Oricât de fulgeratoare ar fi fost privirea, ea îi ajunsese lui Villefort pentru a-si forma o idee despre omul pe care urma sa-l supuna interogatoriului. en Villefort traversed the ante-chamber, cast a side glance at Dantes, and taking a packet which a gendarme offered him, disappeared, saying, "Bring in the prisoner." Rapid as had been Villefort's glance, it had served to give him an idea of the man he was about to interrogate. fr L’antichambre était pleine de gendarmes et d’agents de police ; au milieu d’eux, gardé à vue, enveloppé de regards flamboyants de haine, se tenait debout, calme et immobile, le prisonnier. Villefort traversa l’antichambre, jeta un regard oblique sur Dantès, et, après avoir pris une liasse que lui remit un agent, disparut en disant : — Qu’on amène le prisonnier. Si rapide qu’eût été ce regard, il avait suffit à Villefort pour se faire une idée de l’homme qu’il allait avoir à interroger : de Villefort schritt durch das Vorzimmer, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Dantes, nahm ein Bündel Akten, das ihm ein Agent überreichte, und verschwand mit den Worten: Man führe den Gefangenen vor! So rasch sein Blick auch gewesen war, so genügte er doch für Villefort, ihm einen Begriff von dem Menschen zu geben, den er verhören sollte. it Villefort traversò l'anticamera, diede uno sguardo obliquo a Dantès dopo aver preso un plico che gli venne rimesso da un agente, dicendo: "Mi si conduca il prigioniero." Per quanto rapido fu lo sguardo, questo bastò a Villefort per farsi un'idea dell'uomo che stava per interrogare. es Atravesó Villefort la antecámara mirando a Dantés de reojo, y después de recibir un legajo de manos de un agente, desapareció diciendo: -Que conduzcan aquí al preso. Por rápida que fuese, aquella mirada bastó a Villefort para formarse una idea del hombre a quien iba a interrogar. pt Villefort atravessou a antecâmara, deitou um olhar oblíquo a Dantés e, depois de receber um maço de papéis que lhe entregou um agente, desapareceu dizendo: -- Tragam o prisioneiro. Por mais rápido que tivesse sido esse olhar, bastara a Villefort para fazer uma idéia do homem que ia interrogar. ---- ro Recunoscuse inteligenta în fruntea lata si deschisa, curajul în ochii ficsi si în sprâncenele încruntate si Sinceritatea în buzele groase, pe jumatate deschise, printre care se vedea un sir dublu de dinti albi ca fildesul. Prima impresie fusese favorabila lui Dantès. Dar Villefort auzise de atâtea ori, ca pe un cuvânt de politica profunda, ca trebuie sa le feresti de prima pornire, tocmai pentru ca era buna, încât aplica impresiei maxima aceasta fara sa tina seama de diferenta dintre aceste doua cuvinte. en He had recognized intelligence in the high forehead, courage in the dark eye and bent brow, and frankness in the thick lips that showed a set of pearly teeth. Villefort's first impression was favorable; but he had been so often warned to mistrust first impulses, that he applied the maxim to the impression, forgetting the difference between the two words. fr il avait reconnu l’intelligence dans ce front large et ouvert, le courage dans cet œil fixe et ce sourcil froncé, et la franchise dans ces lèvres épaisses et à demi ouvertes, qui laissaient voir une double rangée de dents blanches comme l’ivoire. La première impression avait été favorable à Dantès ; mais Villefort avait entendu dire si souvent, comme un mot de profonde politique, qu’il fallait se défier de son premier mouvement, attendu que c’était le bon, qu’il appliqua la maxime à l’impression, sans tenir compte de la différence qu’il y a entre les deux mots. de Auf dieser breiten, offenen Stirn las er Verstand, im festen Auge Mut, in den fleischigen halbgeöffneten und elfenbeinweiße Zähne zeigenden Lippen Treuherzigkeit. Einen Augenblick nach ihm trat Dantes ein. Der junge Mann war immer noch bleich, aber ruhig und sorglos. it Egli aveva riconosciuto l'intelligenza in quella fronte larga ed aperta, il coraggio nell'occhio fisso e nel sopracciglio corrugato, e la franchezza nelle labbra grosse e semiaperte che lasciavano vedere due file di denti come l'avorio; la prima impressione era stata dunque favorevole per Dantès; ma Villefort aveva inteso dire spesso, in segno di profonda politica, che bisogna diffidare del primo impulso, allorché sia favorevole, per cui applicò la sentenza all'imp ressione ricevuta, senza tener conto della differenza che passa fra due impressioni. es En aquella frente despejada y ancha había adivinado la inteligencia, el valor en aquellos ojos fijos y aquel fruncido entrecejo, y la franqueza en aquellos labios gruesos y entreabiertos, que dejaban ver sus dientes, blancos como el marfil. La primera impresión había sido favorable a Dantés; pero como Villefort había oído asegurar muchas veces como máxima de profunda política, que es bueno desconfiar de nuestro primer impulso, aplicó a la ocasión la máxima, sin tener en cuenta la diferencia que va del impulso a la impresión. pt Reconhecera a inteligência naquela testa ampla e franca, a coragem naquele olhar fixo e naquele sobrolho franzido e a sinceridade naqueles lábios carnudos e entreabertos que deixavam ver uma dupla fileira de dentes brancos como o marfim. A primeira impressão fora favorável a Dantés; mas Villefort ouvira dizer tantas vezes, como uma frase de profundo sentido político que se devia desconfiar do primeiro impulso, visto ser o mais prudente, que aplicou a máxima à impressão sem ter em conta a diferença que havia entre as duas palavras. ---- ro Îsi înabusi deci instinctele bune care vroiau sa-i napadeasca inima, pentru a da de acolo asalt mintii; îsi potrivi la oglinda figura de zile mari si se aseza sumbru, amenintator, dinaintea biroului. În clipa urmatoare Dantès intra. Tânarul era tot palid, dar calm si zâmbitor. Îl saluta pe judecator cu o politete fireasca, apoi cauta din ochi un scaun ca si cum s-ar fi aflat în salonul armatorului Morrel. en He stifled, therefore, the feelings of compassion that were rising, composed his features, and sat down, grim and sombre, at his desk. An instant after Dantes entered. He was pale, but calm and collected, and saluting his judge with easy politeness, looked round for a seat, as if he had been in M. Morrel's salon. fr Il étouffa donc les bons instincts qui voulaient envahir son cœur pour livrer de là assaut à son esprit, arrangea devant la glace sa figure des grands jours et s’assit, sombre et menaçant, devant son bureau. Un instant après lui, Dantès entra. Le jeune homme était toujours pâle mais calme et souriant ; il salua son juge avec une politesse aisée, puis chercha des yeux un siège, comme s’il eût été dans le salon de l’armateur Morrel. de Er verbeugte sich vor seinem Richter mit ungezwungener Artigkeit und suchte dann mit den Augen einen Stuhl, als befände er sich im Zimmer des Reeders Morel. it Egli soffocò dunque i buoni istinti che premevano il suo cuore per liberare lo spirito dalla violenza, accomodò davanti allo specchio il suo portamento come nei giorni dei grandi processi, e si sedette cupo e minaccioso dietro lo scrittoio. Un istante dopo entrò Dantès. Il giovane era sempre pallido, ma calmo e sorridente. Egli salutò il suo giudice con una deferenza non affettata, poi cercò con gli occhi una sedia, come si fosse trovato nella camera del signor Morrel. es Por lo tanto, ahogó los sanos instintos que se despertaban en su corazón, compuso al espejo su fisonomía como para caso tan grave, y sombrío y amenazador sentóse delante de su bufete. Un instante después entró Edmundo, que estaba muy pálido, aunque tranquilo y sonriendo. Saludó a su juez con cortés desembarazo, y se puso a buscar con los ojos una silla, como si estuviese en casa de su armador. pt Sufocou portanto os bons instintos que lhe queriam invadir o coração para dai lhe tomarem de assalto o espírito, compôs diante do espelho a suo rosto dos grandes dias e sentou-se, sombrio e ameaçador, à secretária. Um instante depois dele entrou Dantés. O jovem continuava pálido, mas calmo e sorridente. Cumprimentou o seu juiz com natural delicadeza e em seguida procurou com os olhos uma cadeira, como se estivesse na sala do armador Morrel. ---- ro Abia atunci el întâlni privirea posomorâta a lui Villefort, privire caracteristica oamenilor justitiei, care nu vor sa li se citeasca gândul si care fac din ochii lor o sticla fara luciu. Privirea aceasta îi arata ca se gasea dinaintea chipului mohorât al justitiei. — Cine esti dumneata si cum te cheama? întreba Villefort rasfoind notele pe care agentul i le predase când a intrat si care, într-un ceas, devenisera voluminoase, într-atât coruptia spionajelor se alipeste de acest corp nefericit care sunt detinutii. en It was then that he encountered for the first time Villefort's look, — that look peculiar to the magistrate, who, while seeming to read the thoughts of others, betrays nothing of his own. "Who and what are you?" demanded Villefort, turning over a pile of papers, containing information relative to the prisoner, that a police agent had given to him on his entry, and that, already, in an hour's time, had swelled to voluminous proportions, thanks to the corrupt espionage of which "the accused" is always made the victim. fr Ce fut alors seulement qu’il rencontra ce regard terne de Villefort, ce regard particulier aux hommes de palais, qui ne veulent pas qu’on lise dans leur pensée, et qui font de leur œil un verre dépoli. Ce regard lui apprit qu’il était devant la justice, figure aux sombres façons. — Qui êtes-vous et comment vous nommez-vous, demanda Villefort en feuilletant ces notes que l’agent lui avait remises en entrant, et qui depuis une heure étaient déjà devenues volumineuses, tant la corruption des espionnages s’attache vite à ce corps malheureux qu’on nomme les prévenus. de Jetzt erst begegnete er Villeforts düsterm Blicke, dem Blicke, der den Männern des Gesetzes eigentümlich ist, die nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen lassen wollen. Dieser Blick belehrte ihn, daß er sich vor der strengen Justiz befand. Wer sind Sie und wie heißen Sie? fragte Villefort, in den Akten blätternd, die bereits sehr umfangreich geworden waren. it Fu allora soltanto che incontrò lo sguardo di Villefort, sguardo particolare degli uomini di palazzo che non vogliono che si legga il loro pensiero, e fanno del loro occhio un cristallo appannato. Questo sguardo gli fece capire che era davanti alla giustizia, simbolo di sinistre maniere. "Chi siete voi, e come vi chiamate?" domandò Villefort sfogliando le note che l'agente gli aveva rimesse entrando, e che da un'ora erano divenute voluminose, tanto la corruzione si attacca presto al corpo disgraziato di colui che si definisce imputato. es Entonces sus ojos tropezaron con la mirada impasible de Villefort, con aquella impasible mirada propia de los hombres de mundo, sin transparencia. Y esto hizo que el pobre joven reconociese cuál era su verdadera situación. -¿Quién sois, y cómo os llamáis? -le preguntó Villefort hojeando las notas que recibiera del agente al entrar, notas que en una hora habían alcanzado más que mediano volumen: tanto obra la corrupción de los espías en esto de prisiones. pt Só então encontrou o olhar inexpressivo de Villefort, esse olhar característico dos magistrados, que não querem que lhes leiam o pensamento e que por isso transformam os olhos num vidro despolido. Aquele olhar revelou-lhe que se encontrava diante da justiça, figura de maneiras sombrias. - Quem é e como se chama? - perguntou Villefort, folheando os apontamentos que o agente lhe entregara ao entrar e que no espaço de uma hora se tinham tornado volumosos, de tal modo a corrupção da espionagem se apodera depressa do corpo dos infelizes chamados arguidos. ---- ro — Domnule, ma numesc Edmond Dantès, raspunse tânarul cu glas calm si sonor. Sunt secund pe bordul vasului "Faraonul" care apartine domnilor Morrel si fiul. — Vârsta dumitale? continua Villefort. — Nouasprezece ani, raspunse Dantès. — Ce faceai în momentul când ai fost arestat? en "My name is Edmond Dantes," replied the young man calmly; "I am mate of the Pharaon, belonging to Messrs. Morrel & Son." "Your age?" continued Villefort. "Nineteen," returned Dantes. "What were you doing at the moment you were arrested?" fr — Je m’appelle Edmond Dantès, Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme d’une voix calme et sonore ; je suis second à bord du navire le Pharaon, qui appartient à MM. Morrel et fils. — Votre âge ? continua Villefort. — Dix-neuf ans, répondit Dantès. — Que faisiez-vous au moment où vous avez été arrêté ? de Ich heiße Edmond Dantes und bin Sekond an Bord des Schiffes Pharao. Was taten Sie in dem Augenblick, wo Sie verhaftet wurden? it "Signore, mi chiamo Edmondo Dantès" rispose il giovane con voce calma e sonora, "sono secondo a bordo del bastimento il Faraone, che appartiene ai signori Morrel e Figli." "La vostra età?" continuò Villefort. "Diciannove anni" rispose Dantès. "Che facevate, al momento che foste arrestato?" es -Me llamo Edmundo Dantés -respondió el joven con voz sonora y tranquila-; soy segundo de El Faraón, buque perteneciente a los señores Morrel e hijos. -¿Vuestra edad? -Diecinueve años -respondió Dantés. -¿Qué hacíais cuando os prendieron? pt - Chamo-me Edmond Dantés, senhor - respondeu o jovem, em voz calma e sonora --, e sou imediato a bordo do navio Pharaon pertencente à firma Morrel & Filhos. - A sua idade? - continuou Villefort. - Dezenove anos - respondeu Dantés. - Que fazia quando foi preso? ---- ro — Ma aflam la ospatul logodnei mele, domnule, glasui Dantès cu glas usor miscat, într-atât de dureros era contrastul dintre momentele de bucurie si ceremonia lugubra de acum, într-atât chipul sumbru al domnului de Villefort scotea în relief figura stralucitoare a logodnicei lui. — Asistai la ospatul logodnei dumitale? întreba substitutul tresarind fara sa vrea. en "I was at the festival of my marriage, monsieur," said the young man, his voice slightly tremulous, so great was the contrast between that happy moment and the painful ceremony he was now undergoing; so great was the contrast between the sombre aspect of M. de Villefort and the radiant face of Mercedes. "You were at the festival of your marriage?" said the deputy, shuddering in spite of himself. fr — J’assistais au repas de mes propres fiançailles, Monsieur, dit Dantès d’une voix légèrement émue, tant le contraste était douloureux de ces moments de joie avec la lugubre cérémonie qui s’accomplissait, tant le visage sombre de M. de Villefort faisait briller de toute sa lumière la rayonnante figure de Mercédès. — Vous assistiez au repas de vos fiançailles ? dit le substitut en tressaillant malgré lui. de Ich wohnte meinem Verlobungsmahle bei, mein Herr, sagte Dantes mit leicht bewegter Stimme, so schmerzlich war der Kontrast jener Augenblicke der Freude mit der traurigen Szene, in der er hier auftrat, so sehr ließ Herrn von Villeforts, düsteres Gesicht seiner Mercedes' strahlendes Antlitz in um so hellerem Lichte erglänzen. Sie wohnten Ihrem Verlobungsmahle bei? sagte Villefort, unwillkürlich bebend. it "Assistevo al pranzo del mio fidanzamento" disse Dantès, con una voce leggermente commossa, tanto era doloroso il contrasto fra i momenti di gioia e la lugubre cerimonia che si compiva, e tanto il viso cupo di Villefort faceva brillare di luce la raggiante figura di Mercedes. "Voi assistevate al pranzo del vostro fidanzamento?" disse il sostituto, rabbrividendo suo malgrado. es -Hallábame en la comida de mi boda, señor -repuso el joven con voz literalmente conmovida, por el contraste que hacía aquel recuerdo con su situación, y el sombrío rostro del sustituto, con la hermosa figura de Mercedes. -¡Comida de boda! -repitió Villefort, estremeciéndose a pesar suyo. pt - Assistia ao banquete do meu próprio noivado, senhor - respondeu Dantés em voz ligeiramente comovida, de tal forma era doloroso o contraste entre esses momentos de alegria e aquela cerimônia lúgubre, de tal forma o rosto sombrio do Sr. de Villefort fazia brilhar em todo o seu esplendor o rosto radiante de Mercedes. - Assistia ao seu banquete de noivado - repetiu o substituto, estremecendo a seu pesar. ---- ro — Da, domnule, sunt pe cale sa ma însor cu o femeie pe care o iubesc de trei ani. Desi impasibil ca de obicei, Villefort fu izbit totusi de coincidenta, iar glasul miscat al lui Dantès, surprins în toiul fericirii, trezi în taina sufletului sau o fibra de simpatie: se însura si el, era si el fericit, iar fericirea îi fusese tulburata pentru a contribui la nimicirea bucuriei unui om care, ca si el, atingea fericirea. en "Yes, monsieur; I am on the point of marrying a young girl I have been attached to for three years." Villefort, impassive as he was, was struck with this coincidence; and the tremulous voice of Dantes, surprised in the midst of his happiness, struck a sympathetic chord in his own bosom — he also was on the point of being married, and he was summoned from his own happiness to destroy that of another. fr — Oui, Monsieur, je suis sur le point d’épouser une femme que j’aime depuis trois ans. Villefort, tout impassible qu’il était d’ordinaire, fut cependant frappé de cette coïncidence, et cette voix émue de Dantès surpris au milieu de son bonheur alla éveiller une fibre sympathique au fond de son âme : lui aussi se mariait, lui aussi était heureux, et on venait troubler son bonheur pour qu’il contribuât à détruire la joie d’un homme qui, comme lui, touchait déjà au bonheur. de it "Sì, signore, sono sul punto di sposare una donna che amo da tre anni!" Villefort, sebbene d'ordinario impassibile, fu colpito da questa coincidenza; e quella voce commossa di Dantès sorpreso in mezzo alla sua felicità, andò a svegliare una fibra simpatica nel fondo della sua anima. Egli pure si ammogliava, egli pure era felice e si veniva a disturbare la sua felicità perché contribuisse a distruggere la gioia di un uomo, che, come lui, già toccava la felicità! es -Sí, señor; voy a casarme pronto con una mujer a quien amo hace tres años. A pesar de su ordinario estoicismo, conmovió a Villefort esta coincidencia, que junto con la voz melancólica de Dantés, despertaba en el fondo de su alma una dulce simpatía. El también, como aquel joven, se casaba; él también era dichoso, y fueron a turbar su dicha para que él turbara a su vez la de aquel joven. pt - Sim, senhor, estou prestes a casar com uma mulher que amo há três anos. Villefort, apesar de se mostrar habitualmente impassível, ficou impressionado com a confidência, com a voz comovida de Dantés, surpreendido no meio da sua felicidade, e essa voz fez-lhe vibrar uma fibra simpática no fundo da alma. Também ele se ia casar, também ele era feliz, e acabavam de perturbar a sua felicidade a fim de o levarem a contribuir para a destruição da alegria de um homem que, como ele, tocava já a felicidade. ---- ro Apropierea aceasta filozofica, gândi el, va face o mare impresie când am sa ma înapoiez în salonul domnului de Saint-Méran; si îsi întocmi dinainte, în cuget, în timp ce Dantès astepta alte întrebari, cuvintele antitetice cu ajutorul carora oratorii construiesc frazele care smulg aplauze si care, uneori, fac impresie unei elocvente adevarate. en "This philosophic reflection," thought he, "will make a great sensation at M. de Saint- Meran's;" and he arranged mentally, while Dantes awaited further questions, the antithesis by which orators often create a reputation for eloquence. fr Ce rapprochement philosophique, pensa-t-il, fera grand effet à mon retour dans le salon de M. de Saint-Méran ; et il arrangea d’avance dans son esprit, et pendant que Dantès attendait de nouvelles questions, les mots antithétiques à l’aide desquels les orateurs construisent ces phrases ambitieuses d’applaudissements, qui parfois font croire à une véritable éloquence. de So unempfindlich er gewöhnlich war, so erregte ihn doch dies Zusammentreffen lebhaft, und Dantes' bewegte Stimme erweckte eine sympathische Fiber im Grunde seiner Seele. Er heiratete auch, er war auch glücklich, wie Dantes, und man hatte ihn in seinem Glücke gestört, damit er zur Vernichtung der Freude eines Menschen beitrüge, der, wie er, seiner Seligkeit so nahe stand. it es «Esta homogeneidad filosófica -pensó interiormente- sorprenderá mucho a los convidados, cuando yo vuelva a casa de Saint-Meran.» En seguida, mientras Dantés esperaba que siguiese el interrogatorio, se puso a componer en su imaginación el discurso que debía de pronunciar, lleno de antítesis sorprendentes, y de esas frases pretenciosas que tal vez son tenidas por la verdadera elocuencia. pt Este paralelismo filosófico, pensou, produziria grande efeito no seu regresso ao salão do Sr. de Saint-Méran. E compôs antecipadamente no espírito, enquanto Dantés esperava novas perguntas, as palavras antitáticas com o auxílio das quais os oradores constroem essas frases sedentas de aplausos que por vezes fazem crer numa verdadeira eloqüência. ---- ro Dupa ce micul speech launtric fu întocmit, Villefort zâmbi cu gândul la efect si reveni la Dantès: — Continua, domnule, glasui el. — Ce vreti sa continui? — Sa luminezi justitia. — Sa-mi spuna justitia asupra carui punct vrea sa fie luminata, si îi voi spune tot ce stiu; decât, adauga el la rându-i cu un zâmbet, o înstiintez ca nu stiu mare lucru. en When this speech was arranged, Villefort turned to Dantes. "Go on, sir," said he. "What would you have me say?" "Give all the information in your power." "Tell me on which point you desire information, and I will tell all I know; only," added he, with a smile, "I warn you I know very little." fr Lorsque son petit speech intérieur fut arrangé, Villefort sourit à son effet, et revenant à Dantès : — Continuez, Monsieur, dit-il. — Que voulez-vous que je continue ? — D’éclairer la justice. — Que la justice me dise sur quel point elle veut être éclairée, et je lui dirai tout ce que je sais ; seulement, ajouta-t-il à son tour avec un sourire, je la préviens que je ne sais pas grand-chose. de it Questo ravvicinamento filosofico, pensò, farà grande effetto al mio ritorno nel salone del Marchese di Saint-Méran, ed egli accomodava già, mentre Dantès attendeva nuove domande, le parole contrastanti con cui gli oratori costruiscono quelle frasi che strappano applausi e qualche volta fanno presumere in essi una vera eloquenza. Allorché il suo piccolo dialogo interiore fu sedato, Villefort sorrise del suo effetto, e ritornato a Dantès: "Continuate" disse. "Che volete che continui?" domandò Dantès. "Ad illuminare la giustizia." "Che la giustizia mi dica su qual punto vuol essere rischiarata, ed io le dirò tutto quello che so. Soltanto" aggiunse con un sorriso, "la prevengo che so ben poche cose." es Terminada en su mente la elocuente perorata, sonrió Villefort seguro de su éxito, y encarándose con Dantés: -Proseguid -le dijo. -¿Qué queréis que diga? -Todo aquello que pueda ilustrar a la justicia. -Dígame la justicia en qué quiere que la ilustre, y obedeceré de todo en todo: aunque le prevengo -añadió con una sonrisa- que cuanto puedo decir es de poca monta. pt Composto o seu pequeno speech interior, Villefort sorriu do efeito e disse, dirigindo-se a Dantés: - Continue, senhor. - Que deseja que continue? - A esclarecer a justiça. - A justiça que me diga em que ponto deseja ser esclarecida e lhe direi tudo o que sei. Simplesmente - acrescentou também com um sorriso --, previno-a de que não sei grande coisa. ---- ro — Ai servit sub uzurpator? — Urma sa fiu încorporat în marina militara când a cazut. — Se spune ca opiniile dumitale politice sunt exagerate, spuse Villefort, caruia nu i se suflase un cuvânt despre aceasta, dar care nu se da în laturi sa puna întrebarea asa cum se pune o acuzare. en "Have you served under the usurper?" "I was about to be mustered into the Royal Marines when he fell." "It is reported your political opinions are extreme," said Villefort, who had never heard anything of the kind, but was not sorry to make this inquiry, as if it were an accusation. fr — Avez-vous servi sous l’usurpateur ? — J’allais être incorporé dans la marine militaire lorsqu’il est tombé. — On dit vos opinions politiques exagérées, dit Villefort, à qui l’on n’avait pas soufflé un mot de cela, mais qui n’était pas fâché de poser la demande comme on pose une accusation. de Man sagt, Sie haben sehr auffallende politische Ansichten? fuhr nach einigen Augenblicken Villefort fort, der gern die Frage in die Form einer Anklage kleidete. it "Avete servito l'Imperatore?" "Egli cadde appunto quando stavo per essere incorporato nella marina militare." "Si dice che le vostre opinioni politiche siano esagerate" disse Villefort, al quale nessuno aveva detto una parola di ciò, ma non poteva fare a meno di porre una domanda come si pone un'accusa. es -¿Habéis servido bajo el mando del usurpador? -Su caída estorbó que me viese incorporado a la marina de guerra. -Dicen que vuestras opiniones políticas son exageradas -prosiguió Villefort, que aunque nada sabía de esto, quiso darlo por seguro, porque le sirviera de añagaza. pt - Serviu no tempo do usurpador? -- Ia ser incorporado na marinha de guerra quando ele caiu. - São conhecidas as suas opiniões políticas extremistas - insinuou Villefort, a quem ninguém dissera nada a tal respeito, mas que não achava despropositado afirmá-lo como quem formula uma acusação. ---- ro — Opiniile mele politice, domnule? O, mi-e aproape rusine sa spun dar eu nu am avut niciodata ceea ce se cheama o opinie. Sunt în vârsta de abia nouasprezece ani, dupa cum am avut onoarea sa va spun. Nu stiu nimic, nu sunt destinat sa joc nici un rol, putinul care sunt si voi fi, daca mi se acorda locul care îl râvnesc, îl voi datora domnului Morrel. en "My political opinions!" replied Dantes. "Alas, sir, I never had any opinions. I am hardly nineteen; I know nothing; I have no 70 part to play. If I obtain the situation I desire, I shall owe it to M. Morrel. fr — Mes opinions politiques, à moi, Monsieur ? hélas ! c’est presque honteux à dire, mais je n’ai jamais eu ce qu’on appelle une opinion : j’ai dix-neuf ans à peine, comme j’ai eu l’honneur de vous le dire ; je ne sais rien, je ne suis destiné à jouer aucun rôle ; le peu que je suis et que je serai, si l’on m’accorde la place que j’ambitionne, c’est à M. Morrel que je le devrai. de Meine politischen Ansichten, mein Herr? Ach! ich schäme mich beinahe, es zu gestehen, aber ich habe das nie gehabt, was man eine Ansicht nennt. Ich bin kaum neunzehn Jahre alt, ich weiß nichts, ich bin nicht bestimmt, irgend eine Rolle zu spielen; das wenige aber, was ich weiß und sein werde, wenn man mir die Stelle bewilligt, nach der ich trachte, habe ich Herrn Morel zu verdanken. it "Le mie opinioni politiche? Le mie, signore? E quasi vergognoso dirlo, ma io non ho mai avuto ciò che si chiama un'opinione. Ho diciannove anni appena, come ebbi l'onore di dirvi: non so niente, non sono destinato a rappresentare alcuna parte; il poco che sono e che sarò, se mi si accorda il posto che desidero, lo dovrò solo al signor Morrel. es -¡Yo opiniones políticas, señor! ¡Ah!, casi me da vergüenza el decirlo, pero nunca he tenido opinión. Con mis diecinueve años escasos, como ya os dije, ni sé nada, ni estoy destinado a otra cosa que a la plaza que mis navieros quieran otorgarme. pt - As minhas opiniões políticas, senhor? Bom, é quase vergonhoso dizê-lo, mas nunca tive o que se chama uma opinião. Tenho apenas dezenove anos, como já tive a honra de lhe dizer; não sei nada, não estou destinado a desempenhar qualquer papel; o pouco que sou e que serei, se me derem o lugar que ambiciono, devê-lo-ei ao Sr. Morrel. ---- ro De aceea toate opiniile mele, nu politice, dar particulare, se marginesc la aceste trei sentimente: îl iubesc pe parintele meu, îl respect pe domnul Morrel si o ador pe Mercédès. Iata, domnule, tot ce pot spune justitiei. Vedeti ca e prea putin interesant pentru ea. en Thus all my opinions — I will not say public, but private — are confined to these three sentiment, — I love my father, I respect M. Morrel, and I adore Mercedes. This, sir, is all I can tell you, and you see how uninteresting it is." fr Aussi, toutes mes opinions, je ne dirai pas politiques, mais privées, se bornent-elles à ces trois sentiments : j’aime mon père, je respecte M. Morrel et j’adore Mercédès. Voilà, Monsieur, tout ce que je puis dire à la justice ; vous voyez que c’est peu intéressant pour elle. de Alle meine Ansichten, ich sage nicht politische, sondern Privatansichten, beschränken sich auf folgende drei Gefühle: ich liebe meinen Vater, ich ehre Herrn Morel und bete Mercedes an. Das ist alles, was ich über meine Ansichten vor Gericht erklären kann, und Sie sehen, daß es nicht eben sehr interessant ist. it Per tal modo tutte le mie opinioni, non dirò politiche, ma private, si limitano a questi tre sentimenti: io amo mio padre, rispetto il signor Morrel e adoro Mercedes. Ecco, signore, tutto ciò che posso dire alla giustizia. Voi vedete che questo può interessarle ben poco." es Así, pues, todas mis opiniones, no digo políticas, sino privadas, se resumen en tres sentimientos: el cariño de mi padre, el respeto al señor Morrel y el amor de Mercedes. Es cuanto puedo decir a la justicia. Supongo que no le debe de importar mucho. pt Por isso, todas as minhas opiniões, não direi políticas, mas pessoais, limitam-se a estes três sentimentos: amo o meu pai, respeito o Sr. Morrel e adoro Mercedes. Aqui tem, senhor, tudo o que posso dizer à justiça; como vê, é pouco interessante para ela ---- ro Pe masura ce Dantès vorbea, Villefort îi privea chipul asa de blând si de deschis si îi reveneau în memorie cuvintele rostite de Renée care, fara sa-l cunoasca, îi ceruse indulgenta pentru acuzat. Cu deprinderea pe care substitutul crimei si al criminalilor o capatase, vedea tâsnind din fiecare cuvânt al lui Dantès dovada inocentei. en As Dantes spoke, Villefort gazed at his ingenuous and open countenance, and recollected the words of Renee, who, without knowing who the culprit was, had besought his indulgence for him. With the deputy's knowledge of crime and criminals, every word the young man uttered convinced him more and more of his innocence. fr À mesure que Dantès parlait, Villefort regardait son visage à la fois si doux et si ouvert, et se sentait revenir à la mémoire les paroles de Renée, qui, sans le connaître, lui avait demandé son indulgence pour le prévenu. Avec l’habitude qu’avait déjà le substitut du crime et des criminels, il voyait, à chaque parole de Dantès, surgir la preuve de son innocence. de Während Dantes so sprach, schaute Villefort sein zugleich sanftes und offenes Gesicht an und erinnerte sich zugleich der Worte Renées, die, ohne den Gefangenen zu kennen, um Nachsicht für ihn gebeten hatte. Mit dem gewohnten Scharfblick, den er in der Erforschung des Verbrechens und der Verbrecher bereits besaß, erkannte er in jedem Worte Dantes' den Beweis seiner Unschuld. it A misura che Dantès parlava, Villefort guardava il suo viso dolce ad un tempo ed aperto, e sentiva ritornare alla memoria le parole di Renata, che senza conoscere l'imputato, gli aveva domandato indulgenza per lui. Coll'abitudine che aveva a trattare i delitti e i delinquenti il sostituto vedeva ad ogni parola di Dantès le prove della sua innocenza. es A medida que Dantés hablaba, Villefort estudiaba aquel rostro tan franco y dulce a la vez, y recordaba las palabras de Renata, que sin conocerle intercedió por aquel preso. Ayudado del conocimiento que ya tenía de los crímenes y de los criminales, hallaba en cada frase de Dantés una prueba de su inocencia. pt À medida que Dantés falava, Villefort observava-lhe o rosto, ao mesmo tempo tão afável e tão franco, e sentia acudirem-lhe à memória as palavras de Renée que sem o conhecer lhe pedira indulgência para com o argüido. Com a prática que o substituto já possuía do crime e dos criminosos, via em cada palavra de Dantés surgir a prova da sua inocência. ---- ro Într-adevar, tânarul, aproape ca s-ar putea spune copilul acesta simplu, natural, elocvent, cu acea elocventa a inimii pe care n-o gasesti niciodata când o cauti, plin de afectiune pentru toti, deoarece era fericit si deoarece fericirea îi face buni chiar pe oamenii rai, revarsa si asupra judecatorului bunavointa ce-i deborda din inima. en This lad, for he was scarcely a man, — simple, natural, eloquent with that eloquence of the heart never found when sought for; full of affection for everybody, because he was happy, and because happiness renders even the wicked good — extended his affection even to his judge, spite of Villefort's severe look and stern accent. fr En effet, ce jeune homme, on pourrait presque dire cet enfant, simple, naturel, éloquent de cette éloquence du cœur qu’on ne trouve jamais quand on la cherche, plein d’affection pour tous, parce qu’il était heureux, et que le bonheur rend bons les méchants eux-mêmes, versait jusque sur son juge la douce affabilité qui débordait de son cœur. de Bei Gott, sagte Villefort zu sich selbst, das ist ein guter Bursche, und ich werde hoffentlich nicht viel Mühe haben, mich bei Renée willkommen zu machen, indem ich ihrer Empfehlung Folge leiste. Das trägt mir einen guten Händedruck vor aller Welt und insgeheim einen herzlichen Kuß ein. it Questo giovane, che si sarebbe potuto chiamare ancora ragazzo, semplice, ingenuo, eloquente, di quella eloquenza del cuore che non si trova mai quando si cerca, pieno d'affezione per tutti perché era felice, poiché la felicità rende buoni anche gli stessi malvagi, versava sul suo giudice la dolce affabilità del suo cuore. es Aquel joven, o mejor dicho, aquel muchacho sencillo, natural, elocuente, con esa elocuencia del corazón que jamás encuentra el que la busca, henchido de afectos para todos, porque era dichoso, cosa que trueca en buenos a los hombres malos, contagiaba en su dulce afabilidad hasta a su mismo juez. pt Com efeito, aquele rapaz, quase se poderia dizer, aquela criança, simples, natural e eloqüente, com essa eloqüência do coração que nunca se encontra quando se procura, cheio de afeição para todos porque era feliz e porque a felicidade torna bons os próprios maus, derramava até sobre o seu juiz a suave afabilidade que lhe transbordava do coração ---- ro Edmond nu avea în privire, în glas, în gest, oricât de aspru fusese Villefort cu el, decât mângâiere si bunatate pentru cel care-l interoga. "La naiba, îsi spuse Villefort, e un baiat fermecator si, nadajduiesc, nu-mi va fi greu sa-i fac placerea lui Renée, îndeplinind prima recomandare data de ea: voi capata astfel o strângere de mâna în fata lumii si un sarut încântator într-un ungher." en Dantes seemed full of kindness. "Pardieu," said Villefort, "he is a noble fellow. I hope I shall gain Renee's favor easily by obeying the first command she ever imposed on me. I shall have at least a pressure of the hand in public, and a sweet kiss in private." fr Edmond n’avait dans le regard, dans la voix, dans le geste, tout rude et tout sévère qu’avait été Villefort envers lui, que caresses et bonté pour celui qui l’interrogeait. — Pardieu, se dit Villefort, voici un charmant garçon, et je n’aurai pas grand-peine, je l’espère, à me faire bien venir de Renée en accomplissant la première recommandation qu’elle m’a faite, cela me vaudra un bon serrement de main devant tout le monde et un charmant baiser dans un coin. de Bei dieser doppelten Hoffnung erheiterte sich Villeforts Antlitz so, daß Dantes, der allen Bewegungen in der Physiognomie seines Richters gefolgt war, lächelnd die große Veränderung in seinem Aussehen bemerkte. Ist Ihnen bekannt, sagte Villefort, daß Sie Feinde haben? it Edmondo non aveva nello sguardo, nella voce, nel gesto, per quanto rozzo e severo fosse stato con lui Villefort, che affabilità e bontà per chi lo interrogava. "Perbacco!" disse tra sé Villefort, "ecco un buon giovane ed io non penerò molto, lo spero, a farmi un merito con Renata, compiacendo la sua prima raccomandazione. Ciò mi frutterà una buona stretta di mano in presenza di tutti, ed un bacio ineffabile di nascosto." es A pesar de lo severo que se le mostraba Villefort, ni en sus miradas, ni en su voz, ni en sus acciones, tenía Edmundo para él más que bondad y dulzura. -¡Cáspita! -exclamó para sí Villefort-. ¡Qué joven tan interesante! No me costará mucho trabajo cumplir el primer deseo de Renata..., lo que me valdrá además un buen apretón de manos de todo el mundo. pt Edmond não tinha no olhar, na voz e nos gestos, por mais rude e severo que Villefort tivesse sido para com ele, a não ser atenções e bondade para com aquele que o interrogava. “Por Deus”, disse Villefort para consigo, “aqui está um rapaz encantador que talvez me permita sem grande dificuldade, assim espero, ser agradável a Renée e satisfazer a primeira recomendação que me fez, o que me poderá valer um bom aperto de mão diante de toda a gente e um beijo terno num canto.” ---- ro Si, la gândul acesta, figura lui Villefort se lumina; de aceea, când îsi abatu privirile de la cugetul sau la Dantès, Dantès, care îi urmarise miscarile chipului, zâmbea. — Domnule, spuse Villefort, cunosti niscai dusmani? — Dusmani? întreba Dantès; am norocul de a însemna prea putin pentru ca situatia mea sa mi-i faca. În ce priveste caracterul meu, poate cam repezit, am încercat totdeauna sa-l îmblânzesc fata de subordonati. en Full of this idea, Villefort's face became so joyous, that when he turned to Dantes, the latter, who had watched the change on his physiognomy, was smiling also. "Sir," said Villefort, "have you any enemies, at least, that you know." "I have enemies?" replied Dantes; "my position is not sufficiently elevated for that. fr Et à cette douce espérance la figure de Villefort s’épanouit ; de sorte que, lorsqu’il reporta ses regards de sa pensée à Dantès, Dantès qui avait suivi tous les mouvements de physionomie de son juge, souriait comme sa pensée. — Monsieur, dit Villefort, vous connaissez-vous quelques ennemis ? — Des ennemis à moi, dit Dantès : j’ai le bonheur d’être trop peu de chose pour que ma position m’en ait fait. Quant à mon caractère, un peu vif peut-être, j’ai toujours essayé de l’adoucir envers mes subordonnés. de Feinde, ich? erwiderte Dantes, ich habe das Glück, noch zu wenig zu sein, als daß mir meine Stellung Feinde verschafft haben sollte. Was meinen vielleicht etwas lebhaften Charakter betrifft, so suche ich ihn stets meinen Untergeordneten gegenüber zu mildern. it A questa doppia speranza la figura di Villefort si abbellì, dimodoché quando rivolse gli sguardi dai suoi pensieri sopra Dantès, questi che aveva seguito tutti i movimenti della fisonomia del suo giudice, sorrideva quasi al suo pensiero. "Sapete di avere qualche nemico?" disse Villefort. "Io dei nemici?" rispose Dantès. "Ho la fortuna di essere ancora ben poca cosa perché la mia posizione me ne faccia. Quanto al mio carattere forse un poco troppo vivace, ho sempre cercato di addolcirlo verso i miei subordinati. es De tal modo serenó esta esperanza el ceño de Villefort, que cuando volvió a ocuparse de Dantés, el joven, que había observado atentamente las mudanzas de su rostro, le sonreía también como su pensamiento. -¿Tenéis enemigos? -le preguntó Villefort. -¡Enemigos yo! -repuso Dantés-. Afortunadamente valgo poco para tenerlos. Aunque mi carácter es tal vez demasiado vivo, procuro siempre refrenarlo con mis subordinados. pt E com esta doce esperança o rosto de Villefort desanuviou-se. E assim, quando abandonou o fio do seu pensamento e olhou para Dantés, este, que seguia todos os movimentos da fisionomia do seu juiz, sorria como o próprio pensamento de Villefort. - Tem algum inimigo? - perguntou o substituto. - Inimigos, eu? - perguntou Dantés. - Tenho a sorte de ser demasiado insignificante para que a minha posição os arranje. Quanto ao meu temperamento, talvez um pouco vivo, sempre tentei suavizá-lo no trato com os meus subordinados. ---- ro Am sub ordinele mele zece sau doisprezece mateloti: întrebati-i, domnule, si va vor spune ca ma iubesc si ma respecta, nu ca pe un parinte, — sunt prea tânar pentru aceasta, — dar ca pe un frate mai mare. — Dar în lipsa de dusmani, poate ca ai invidiosi: vei fi numit capitan la nouasprezece ani, ceea ce e un post înalt în meseria dumitale. Te vei însura cu o femeie frumoasa, care te iubeste, ceea ce e un noroc rar pe pamânt: Poate ca ambele preferinte ale destinului ti-au creat niscai invidiosi. en As for my disposition, that is, perhaps, somewhat too hasty; but I have striven to repress it. I have had ten or twelve sailors under me, and if you question them, they will tell you that they love and respect me, not as a father, for I am too young, but as an elder brother." "But you may have excited jealousy. You are about to become captain at nineteen — an elevated post; you are about to marry a pretty girl, who loves you; and these two pieces of good fortune may have excited the envy of some one." fr J’ai dix ou douze matelots sous mes ordres : qu’on les interroge, Monsieur, et ils vous diront qu’ils m’aiment et me respectent, non pas comme un père, je suis trop jeune pour cela, mais comme un frère aîné. — Mais, à défaut d’ennemis, peut-être avez-vous des jaloux : vous allez être nommé capitaine à dix-neuf ans, ce qui est un poste élevé dans votre état ; vous allez épouser une jolie femme qui vous aime, ce qui est un bonheur rare dans tous les états de la terre ; ces deux préférences du destin ont pu vous faire des envieux. de Ich habe zehn bis zwölf Matrosen unter meinem Befehle; und diese werden Ihnen auf Befragen sagen, daß sie mich lieben und achten, nicht wie einen Vater, dazu bin ich noch zu jung, sondern wie einen Bruder. Aber in Ermanglung von Feinden haben Sie vielleicht Neider; Sie sollen mit neunzehn Jahren Kapitän werden, das ist ein hoher Posten in Ihrem Stande; Sie sollen ein hübsches Mädchen heiraten, das Sie liebt, das ist ein seltenes Glück bei allen Ständen der Erde. Diese zwei Vorzüge des Schicksals konnten Ihnen Neider zuziehen. it Ho dieci o dodici marinai sotto i miei ordini; che vengano pure interrogati, signore, ed essi vi diranno che mi amano e mi rispettano, non come padre, perché sono troppo giovane, ma come un fratello maggiore." "Bene" continuò Villefort, "vediamo ora se invece di nemici poteste avere qualche invidioso, o qualche geloso. Voi state per essere nominato capitano a diciannove anni, il che è un posto elevato nella vostra condizione. Voi state per sposare una giovane che vi ama il che è un bene raro in ogni circostanza. Queste due preferenze del destino, avrebbero potuto procurarvi qualche invidioso." es Diez o doce marineros tengo a mis órdenes. Que se les pregunte y os responderán que me aprecian y me respetan, no diré como a un padre, que soy muy joven para eso, sino como a un hermano mayor. -Si no enemigos, podéis tener rivales. Vais a ser capitán a los diecinueve años, lo que para los vuestros es una posición elevada: ibais a casaros con una mujer que os quiere, felicidad rarísima en la tierra. Estos favores del destino os pueden acaso granjear envidias. pt Tenho dez ou doze marinheiros sob as minhas ordens; interrogueos, senhor, e lhe dirão que me estimam e respeitam, não como um pai, sou demasiado novo para isso, mas sim como um irmão mais velho. - Mas, à falta de inimigos, talvez tenha invejosos. Ia ser nomeado comandante aos dezenove anos, o que é um cargo elevado na sua idade, e ia casar com uma linda mulher que o ama, o que é uma felicidade rara em qualquer parte deste mundo. Estas duas preferências do destino podem ter-lhe granjeado invejosos. ---- ro — Da, aveti dreptate. De buna seama, îi cunoasteti pe oameni mai bine decât mine, si este cu putinta, dar daca invidiosii acestia se gasesc printre prietenii mei, va declar ca prefer sa-i cunosc, pentru a nu ma vedea silit sa-i urasc. en "You are right; you know men better than I do, and what you say may possibly be the case, I confess; but if such persons are among my acquaintances I prefer not to know it, because then I should be forced to hate them." fr — Oui, vous avez raison. Vous devez mieux connaître les hommes que moi, et c’est possible ; mais si ces envieux devaient être parmi mes amis, je vous avoue que j’aime mieux ne pas les connaître pour ne point être forcé de les haïr. de Ja, Sie haben recht. Sie müssen wohl die Menschen besser kennen, als ich. Sollten aber diese Neider unter meinen Freunden sein, so gestehe ich, daß ich sie lieber nicht kennen lernen will, um sie nicht hassen zu müssen. it "Sì, avete ragione, voi dovete conoscere gli uomini meglio di me: ciò è possibile; ma se questi invidiosi dovessero essere tra i miei amici, vi confesso che preferisco non conoscerli, per non esser costretto a odiarli." es -Sí, tenéis razón. Es muy posible, cuando vos lo decís: vos, que debéis conocer el mundo mejor que yo; pero si estos rivales fuesen amigos míos, os declaro que no deseo conocerlos por no verme obligado a aborrecerlos. pt - Sim, tem razão. Deve conhecer os homens melhor do que eu é possível. Mas se esses invejosos se encontram entre os meus amigos, confesso-lhe que prefiro não os conhecer para não ser obrigado a odiá-los. ---- ro — Faci rau, domnule. Trebuie totdeauna, pe cât cu putinta, sa vezi limpede în jurul dumitale; si, într-adevar, îmi pari un tânar asa de vrednic, încât ma voi abate pentru dumneata de la regulile obisnuite ale justitiei si te voi ajuta sa vezi limpede, comunicându-ti denuntul care te aduce la mine: iata hârtia acuzatoare. Recunosti scrisul? en "You are wrong; you should always strive to see clearly around you. You seem a worthy young man; I will depart from the strict line of my duty to aid you in discovering the author of this accusation. Here is the paper; do you know the writing?" fr — Vous avez tort, Monsieur. Il faut toujours autant que possible voir clair autour de soi ; et, en vérité, vous me paraissez un si digne jeune homme, que je vais m’écarter pour vous des règles ordinaires de la justice et vous aider à faire jaillir la lumière en vous communiquant la dénonciation qui vous amène devant moi : voici le papier accusateur ; reconnaissez-vous l’écriture ? de Sie haben unrecht; man muß so klar als möglich um sich her sehen. In der Tat, Sie scheinen mir ein so ehrenwerter Mann zu sein, daß ich von der gewöhnlichen Regel des Gerichtsverfahrens abgehen und Ihnen zum Lichte verhelfen will, indem ich Ihnen die Anzeige mitteile, die Sie vor mich gebracht hat. Hier ist das Papier. Erkennen Sie die Handschrift? it "Voi avete torto; bisogna sempre, per quanto è possibile, tener gli occhi aperti intorno a sé, e in verità voi mi sembrate un così bravo giovane, che per voi contravvengo alle regole ordinarie della giustizia e ad illuminarvi, comunicandovi la denunzia che vi conduce dinanzi a me. Ecco il foglio accusatore, ne conoscete il carattere?" es -Os equivocáis, Dantés. Importa mucho conocer el terreno que pisamos, y de mí sé decir que me parecéis tan bueno, que por vos me separaré de las ordinarias fórmulas de la justicia, ayudándoos a descubrir quién sea el que os denuncia. Aquí tenéis la carta que me han dirigido. ¿Reconocéis la letra? pt - Engana-se. Tanto quanto possível, devemos ver sempre claramente à nossa volta. E na verdade o senhor parece-me um jovem tão digno que vou me desviar em seu benefício das regras habituais da justiça e ajudá-lo a fazer brotar a luz dando-lhe conhecimento da denúncia que o trouxe à minha presença. Aqui está o papel acusador. Reconhece a letra? ---- ro Si Villefort scoase din buzunar scrisoarea, prezentând-o lui Dantès. Dantès privi si citi. Un nor trecu pe fruntea lui si spuse: — Nu, domnule, nu cunosc scrisul. E prefacut si totusi e de o forma destul de naturala. În orice caz, l-a asternut o mâna iscusita. Ma bucur foarte mult, adauga el, privindu-l pe Villefort cu recunostinta, ca am de-a face cu un om ca dumneavoastra, caci într-adevar invidiosul meu este un adevarat dusman. en As he spoke, Villefort drew the letter from his pocket, and presented it to Dantes. Dantes read it. A cloud passed over his brow as he said, — "No, monsieur, I do not know the writing, and yet it is tolerably plain. Whoever did it writes well. I am very fortunate," added he, looking gratefully at Villefort, "to be examined by such a man as you; for this envious person is a real enemy." fr Et Villefort tira la lettre de sa poche et la présenta à Dantès. Dantès regarda et lut. Un nuage passa sur son front, et il dit : — Non, Monsieur, je ne connais pas cette écriture ; elle est déguisée, et cependant elle est d’une forme assez franche. En tous cas, c’est une main habile qui l’a tracée. Je suis bien heureux, ajouta-t-il en regardant avec reconnaissance Villefort, d’avoir affaire à un homme tel que vous, car en effet mon envieux est un véritable ennemi. de Villefort zog den Brief aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn Dantes. Dieser schaute und las. Eine Wolke zog über seine Stirn, und er sagte: Nein, ich kenne diese Handschrift nicht, sie ist verstellt, und dennoch hat sie eine sehr freie Form. Jedenfalls ist es eine geschickte Hand, die dies geschrieben hat; ich bin sehr glücklich, fügte er, Villefort dankbar anschauend, hinzu, daß ich es mit einem Manne, wie Sie sind, zu tun habe, denn in der Tat, mein Neider ist ein wahrer Feind. it e Villefort cavò dalle sue tasche la lettera, e la presentò a Dantès. Dantès la guardò e la lesse. Un nube oscurò la sua fronte, e disse: "No, signore, io non conosco questo carattere, che quantunque alterato pure è scritto con molto vigore. In ogni caso è una mano molto abile che lo ha vergato. Io sono ben fortunato" soggiunse guardando con riconoscenza Villefort, "di avere a trattare con un uomo quale voi siete, poiché il mio calunniatore è un vero nemico." es Y sacando la denuncia de su bolsillo la presentó Villefort a Dantés. Al leerla éste pasó como una sombra por sus ojos, y respondió: -No conozco la letra, porque está de propósito disfrazada, aunque correcta y firme. De seguro la trazó mano habilísima. ¡Cuán feliz soy -añadió, mirando a Villefort con gratitud-, cuán feliz soy en haber dado con un hombre como vos, pues reconozco en efecto que el que ha escrito ese papel es un verdadero enemigo! pt E Villefort tirou a carta da algibeira e apresentou-a a Dantés, que a olhou e leu. Passou-lhe uma sombra pela testa e respondeu: - Não, senhor, não conheço esta letra; está disfarçada, embora seja bastante firme. De qualquer modo, foi traçada por mão experiente. Sinto-me feliz - acrescentou, olhando com reconhecimento para Villefort - por tratar com um homem como o senhor, pois com efeito o meu invejoso é um autêntico inimigo. ---- ro Si, în fulgerul care trecu prin ochii tânarului când rosti aceste cuvinte, Villefort putu sa-si dea seama de energia violenta ascunsa sub înfatisarea sa blânda. — Si, acum, haide, glasui substitutul, raspunde-mi sincer, domnule, nu ca un acuzat judecatorului, ci, asa cum un om aflat într-o situatie delicata, raspunde altui om care se intereseaza de el: ce e adevarat în acuzatia aceasta anonima? en And by the rapid glance that the young man's eyes shot forth, Villefort saw how much energy lay hid beneath this mildness. "Now," said the deputy, "answer me frankly, not as a prisoner to a judge, but as one man to another who takes an interest in him, what truth is there in the accusation contained in this anonymous letter?" fr Et à l’éclair qui passa dans les yeux du jeune homme en prononçant ces paroles, Villefort put distinguer tout ce qu’il y avait de violente énergie cachée sous cette première douceur. — Et maintenant, voyons, dit le substitut, répondez-moi franchement, Monsieur, non pas comme un prévenu à son juge, mais comme un homme dans une fausse position répond à un autre homme qui s’intéresse à lui : qu’y a-t-il de vrai dans cette accusation anonyme ? de Und an dem Blitze, der in den Augen des jungen Mannes zuckte, als er diese Worte sprach, konnte Villefort erkennen, wieviel heftige Energie unter dieser äußeren Sanftmut verborgen lag. Und nun antworten Sie mir offenherzig, sagte der Staatsanwalt, nicht wie ein Angeklagter seinem Richter, sondern wie ein Mensch in einer falschen Stellung einem andern Menschen antwortet, der sich für ihn interessiert. Was ist wahr an dieser anonymen Anklage? it Al lampo che sfolgorò negli occhi del giovane pronunciando queste parole, Villefort poté conoscere quanta violenta energia stava nascosta sotto quella apparente dolcezza. "Ora" disse Villefort, "rispondetemi francamente, non come farebbe un prevenuto al suo giudice, ma come un uomo che si trovi in una falsa posizione risponde ad un altro uomo che prenda interesse per lui... Che vi è di vero in questa anonima accusa?" es Y en la fulminante mirada con que acompañó el joven estas frases, pudo comprender Villefort cuánta energía se ocultaba bajo aquella apariencia de dulzura. -Seamos francos -dijo el sustituto-, habladme no como preso al juez, sino como hombre en una posición falsa a otro que se interesa por él. ¿Qué hay de verdad en esto de la acusación anónima? pt E o relâmpago que passou pelos olhos do jovem ao pronunciar estas palavras permitiu a Villefort distinguir tudo o que havia de violenta energia debaixo da afabilidade inicial. - E agora - disse o substituto - responda-me francamente, senhor, não como um argüido ao seu juiz, mas sim como um homem numa posição falsa responde a outro homem que se interessa por ele: que há de verdade nesta acusação anônima? ---- ro Si Villefort arunca pe birou, cu dezgust, scrisoarea înapoiata de Dantès. — Totul si nimic, domnule, si iata adevarul curat, pe onoarea mea de marinar, pe iubirea mea pentru Mercédès, pe viata parintelui meu. — Vorbeste, domnule, spuse cu glas tare Villefort. Apoi adauga în soapta: "Daca Renée ar putea sa ma vada, nadajduiesc ca ar fi multumita de mine si ca nu mi-ar mai spune ca sunt un taietor de capete". en And Villefort threw disdainfully on his desk the letter Dantes had just given back to him. "None at all. I will tell you the real facts. I swear by my honor as a sailor, by my love for Mercedes, by the life of my father" — "Speak, monsieur," said Villefort. Then, internally, "If Renee could see me, I hope she would be satisfied, and would no longer call me a decapitator." fr Et Villefort jeta avec dégoût sur le bureau la lettre que Dantès venait de lui rendre. — Tout et rien, Monsieur, et voici la vérité pure, sur mon honneur de marin, sur mon amour pour Mercédès, sur la vie de mon père. — Parlez, Monsieur, dit tout haut Villefort. Puis tout bas il ajouta : — Si Renée pouvait me voir, j’espère qu’elle serait contente de moi, et qu’elle ne m’appellerait plus un coupeur de têtes ! de Villefort warf den Brief, den ihm Dantes zurückgegeben hatte, mit einer Gebärde des Widerwillens auf den Schreibtisch. Alles oder nichts, mein Herr. Hören Sie die reine Wahrheit, bei meiner Seemannsehre, bei meiner Liebe für Mercedes, bei dem Leben meines Vaters. it E Villefort gettò con disprezzo sullo scrittoio la lettera che Dantès gli aveva restituito. "Tutto, e niente: eccovi la pura verità, sul mio onore di marinaio, sul mio amore per Mercedes, sulla vita di mio padre." "Parlate, signore" disse ad alta voce Villefort, poi fra sé soggiunse: "Se Renata potesse vedermi, io spero che sarebbe contenta di me, e non mi chiamerebbe più tagliatore di teste". es Y Villefort arrojó con disgusto sobre su bufete la carta que Dantés acababa de devolverle. -Todo y nada, señor: voy a deciros la pura verdad, por mi honor de marino, por el amor de Mercedes y por la vida de mi padre. -Hablad -dijo en voz alta Villefort. Luego añadió para sí: «Si Renata me viese, creo que quedaría contenta de mí, y no me llamaría ya corta-cabezas.» pt E Villefort atirou com repugnância para cima da mesa a carta que Dantés acabava de lhe restituir. - Tudo e nada, senhor. Eis a verdade pura, pela minha honra de marinheiro, pelo meu amor por Mercedes e pela vida do meu pai. - Fale, senhor - disse em voz alta Villefort. Depois, baixinho, acrescentou: - Se Renée me pudesse ver, sem dúvida ficaria contente comigo e nunca mais me chamaria cortador de cabeças! ---- ro — Sa vedeti: plecând din Neapole, capitanul Leclère s-a îmbolnavit de friguri. Deoarece nu avem medic pe bord, iar el nu a vrut sa poposim în nici un punct al coastei, grabit cum era, sa se duca pe insula Elba, boala lui s-a înrautatit asa de mult încât, spre sfârsitul celei de-a treia zi, simtind ca va muri, m-a chemat lânga ei en "Well, when we quitted Naples, Captain Leclere was attacked with a brain fever. As we had no doctor on board, and he was so anxious to arrive at Elba, that he would not touch at any other port, his disorder rose to such a height, that at the end of the third day, feeling he was dying, he called me to him. ` fr — Eh bien ! en quittant Naples, le capitaine Leclère tomba malade d’une fièvre cérébrale ; comme nous n’avions pas de médecin à bord et qu’il ne voulut relâcher sur aucun point de la côte, pressé qu’il était de se rendre à l’île d’Elbe, sa maladie empira au point que vers la fin du troisième jour, sentant qu’il allait mourir, il m’appela près de lui. de Als wir Neapel verließen, wurde der Kapitän Leclère von einer Hirnentzündung befallen. Unerwartet rasch verschlimmerte sich seine Krankheit, so daß er nach drei Tagen sein Ende herannahen fühlte und mich zu sich berief. it "Ebbene, lasciando Napoli, il capitano Leclerc cadde malato di una febbre cerebrale; siccome noi non avevamo medico a bordo, ed egli non volle fermarsi in alcun punto della costa, sollecito come era di portarsi all'isola d'Elba, la sua malattia peggiorò in modo che verso la fine del terzo giorno, sentendosi vicino a morire, mi chiamò a sé: es -Oíd, señor. Al salir de Nápoles, el capitán Leclerc se sintió atacado de calentura cerebral. Como no había médico a bordo, y el capitán se negaba a que desembarcásemos en cualquier punto de la costa, porque tenía prisa en llegar a la isla de Elba, su enfermedad subió de punto hasta que a los tres días, sintiéndose acabar, me llamó y me dijo: pt - Bom, o comandante Leclére adoeceu com uma febre cerebral ao sairmos de Nápoles. Como não tínhamos médico a bordo e não quis escalar nenhum porto da costa, pois tinha pressa de chegar à ilha de Elba, a doença agravou-se e ele chamou-me a sua presença. ---- ro "Draga Dantès, mi-a spus el, jura-mi pe onoarea ta ca vei face ce am sa-ti spun. E vorba de interese cât se poate de mari". "Îti jur, domnule capitan", i-am raspuns cu. "Ei bine, întrucât, dupa moartea mea, comanda vasului îti apartine în calitate de secund, vei lua comanda, te vei îndrepta spre insula Elba, vei debarca la Porto-Ferrajo, vei întreba de maresalul cel mare, îi vei încredinta scrisoarea aceasta: poate ca atunci, el îti va preda o alta scrisoare si vei fi însarcinat cu o misiune. en My dear Dantes,' said he, `swear to perform what I am going to tell you, for it is a matter of the deepest importance.' "`I swear, captain,' replied I. "`Well, as after my death the command devolves on you as mate, assume the command, and bear up for the Island of Elba, disembark at Porto-Ferrajo, ask for the grand-marshal, give him this letter — perhaps they will give you another letter, and charge you with a commission. fr — Mon cher Dantès, me dit-il, jurez-moi sur votre honneur de faire ce que je vais vous dire ; il y va des plus hauts intérêts. — Je vous le jure, capitaine, lui répondis-je. — Eh bien ! comme après ma mort le commandement du navire vous appartient en qualité de second, vous prendrez ce commandement, vous mettrez le cap sur l’île d’Elbe, vous débarquerez à Porto-Ferrajo, vous demanderez le grand maréchal, vous lui remettrez cette lettre ; peut-être alors vous remettra-t-on une autre lettre et vous chargera-t-on de quelque mission. de Er ließ mich schwören, alles zu tun, was er von mir verlange, befahl mir, nach der Insel Elba zu steuern, dort dem Großmarschall einen Ring und Brief zu überbringen und schließlich eine Sendung zu erfüllen, mit der mich der Großmarschall beauftragen würde. it "Mio caro Dantès" mi disse, "giuratemi sul vostro onore di fare tutto ciò che vi dirò, trattandosi di affare del più alto interesse." "Ve lo giuro, capitano" risposi io. "Ebbene, siccome dopo la mia morte spetta a voi il comando del bastimento nella vostra qualità di secondo, voi prenderete questo comando, e metterete capo all'isola d'Elba, sbarcherete a Portoferraio, cercherete del gran Maresciallo, gli rimetterete questa lettera, e v'incaricherà di qualche missione. es «-Querido Dantés, juradme por vuestro honor que haréis lo que os voy a encargar ahora. De ello dependen los mayores intereses. »-Lo juro, capitán-le respondí. »-Pues oíd. Como después de que yo muera os pertenece el mando del Faraón, en calidad de segundo, lo tomaréis, y haciendo rumbo a la isla de Elba desembarcaréis en Porto-Ferrajo, preguntaréis por el gran mariscal y le entregaréis esta carta. Acaso entonces os darán otra con una comisión, pt - Meu caro Dantés - disse-me --, jure-me pela sua honra fazer o que lhe vou dizer. Estão em jogo altos interesses. - Juro-lhe, comandante - respondi-lhe. - Muito bem! Como depois da minha morte lhe pertence o comando do navio, na qualidade de imediato, assuma-o, aproe à ilha de Elba, desembarque em Porto Ferraio, procure o grande marechal e entregue-lhe esta carta. É possível que lhe entreguem outra carta e o encarreguem de qualquer missão. ---- ro Misiunea care-mi era rezervata mie, Dantès, va fi îndeplinita de tine si toata cinstea ti se va cuveni tie". "O voi îndeplini, domnule capitan, dar poate ca nu am sa ajung asa de usor, cum credeti dumneavoastra, la marele maresal". "Uite un inel pe care i-l vei trimite, glasui capitanul, si care va îndeparta toate dificultatile". en You will accomplish what I was to have done, and derive all the honor and profit from it.' "`I will do it, captain; but perhaps I shall not be admitted to the grand marshal's presence as easily as you expect?' 72 "`Here is a ring that will obtain audience of him, and remove every difficulty,' said the captain. fr Cette mission qui m’était réservée, Dantès, vous l’accomplirez à ma place et tout l’honneur en sera pour vous. — Je le ferai, capitaine, mais peut-être n’arrive-t-on pas si facilement que vous le pensez près du grand maréchal. — Voici une bague que vous lui ferez parvenir, dit le capitaine, et qui lèvera toutes les difficultés. de Questa missione, che era riservata a me, voi l'eseguirete, Dantès, in mia vece, e tutto l'onore sarà vostro." "Lo farò, capitano, ma forse non potrò pervenire fino al gran Maresciallo tanto facilmente quanto voi credete." it que me estaba reservada a mí. La cumpliréis y todo el honor será vuestro. »-Así lo haré, mi capitán; pero supongo que no será tan fácil como pensáis el llegar hasta el gran mariscal. »-Esta sortija os abrirá todas las puertas, y allanará todas las dificultades -respondió Leclerc. es Essa missão me estava reservada, Dantés; cumpra-a em meu lugar e toda a honra disso será sua. - Assim farei, comandante, mas talvez não consiga chegar tão facilmente como pensa junto do grande marechal. - Aqui tem um anel que lhe mandará entregar - disse o comandante - e que removerá todas as dificuldades. - E ao dizer estas palavras entregou-me um anel. pt ---- ro Spunând acestea, mi-a încredintat un inel. Era si timpul: peste doua ceasuri a cazut în delir; a doua zi a murit. — Si ce-ai facut atunci? — Ceea ce trebuia sa fac, domnule, ceea ce oricine ar fi facut în locul meu. În orice caz, rugamintile unui muribund sunt sfinte, iar, la marinari, rugamintile unui superior sunt ordine care trebuie îndeplinite. en At these words he gave me a ring. It was time — two hours after he was delirious; the next day he died." "And what did you do then?" "What I ought to have done, and what every one would have done in my place. Everywhere the last requests of a dying man are sacred; but with a sailor the last requests of his superior are commands. fr Et à ces mots il me remit une bague. Il était temps : deux heures après le délire le prit ; le lendemain il était mort. — Et que fîtes-vous alors ? — Ce que je devais faire. Monsieur, ce que tout autre eût fait à ma place : en tout cas, les prières d’un mourant sont sacrées ; mais chez les marins les prières d’un supérieur sont des ordres que l’on doit accomplir. de Es war die höchste Zeit; zwei Stunden nachher erfaßte ihn das Delirium; am andern Tage war er tot. it "Eccovi un anello che vi farà giungere facilmente a lui" disse il capitano, "e che toglierà tutte le difficoltà." A queste parole mi consegnò l'anello, e fu appena in tempo, perché poco dopo gli prese il delirio e l'indomani era morto." "E che faceste allo ra?" "Ciò che dovevo fare, signore, e che ciascun altro avrebbe fatto al mio posto. In ogni circostanza le preghiere dei moribondi sono sacre, ma presso i marinai le preghiere d'un superiore sono ordini che si debbono eseguire. es »Y me entregó la sortija. Ya era tiempo, porque dos horas después deliraba, y a la mañana siguiente había ya muerto. -¿Qué hicisteis entonces? -Lo que debía, señor, lo que otro cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho. Siempre son sagrados los deseos de un moribundo, y entre los marinos, órdenes. pt - Era tempo: duas horas mais tarde o delírio apoderou-se dele e no dia seguinte morreu. - Que fez então? - O que devia fazer, senhor, o que qualquer outro faria no meu lugar. Custe o que custar, as súplicas de um moribundo são sagradas; mas entre os marinheiros os pedidos de um superior são ordens que se devem cumprir. ---- ro M-am îndreptat deci spre insula Elba, unde am ajuns a doua zi; am consemnat toata lumea pe bord si am coborât singur pe pamânt. Asa cum prevazusem, am întâmpinat unele greutati pentru a ajunge la maresalul cel mare. I-am trimis însa inelul care urma sa-mi serveasca drept semn de recunoastere, si toate usile s-au deschis în fata mea. en I sailed for the Island of Elba, where I arrived the next day; I ordered everybody to remain on board, and went on shore alone. As I had expected, I found some difficulty in obtaining access to the grand-marshal; but I sent the ring I had received from the captain to him, and was instantly admitted. fr Je fis donc voile vers l’île d’Elbe, où j’arrivai le lendemain, je consignai tout le monde à bord et je descendis seul à terre. Comme je l’avais prévu, on fit quelques difficultés pour m’introduire près du grand maréchal ; mais je lui envoyai la bague qui devait me servir de signe de reconnaissance, et toutes les portes s’ouvrirent devant moi. de Ich steuerte also nach der Insel Elba, wo ich am andern Tage anlangte, und stieg allein an das Land. Unverzüglich sandte ich dem Großmarschall den Ring, der mir als Erkennungszeichen dienen sollte, und alle Türen öffneten sich vor mir. it Feci dunque vela verso l'isola d'Elba ove giunsi l'indomani; consegnai a bordo tutto l'equipaggio, ed io solo discesi a terra. Come avevo previsto, mi si fecero sulle prime delle difficoltà nell'introdurmi dal gran Maresciallo, ma io gli inviai l'anello che doveva servirmi per farmi riconoscere, e tutte le porte si aprirono avanti a me. es Hice, pues, rumbo a la isla de Elba, adonde llegué a la mañana siguiente, desembarcando yo solo, después de mandar que nadie se moviese. Conforme había previsto se me presentaron algunas dificultades para ver al gran mariscal, pero todas las allanó la sortija. pt Fiz-me portanto de vela para a ilha de Elba, onde cheguei no dia seguinte, proibi a saída de toda a tripulação e desci sozinho a terra. Como previra, levantaram-me algumas dificuldades para me introduzir junto do grande marechal, mas mandeilhe o anel que devia servir-me de sinal de reconhecimento e todas as portas se abriram diante de mim. ---- ro M-a primit, m-a cercetat cu privire la ultimele împrejurari ale mortii nefericitului Leclère si, precum acesta prevazuse, mi-a predat o scrisoare, însarcinându-ma s-o duc personal la Paris. I-am fagaduit, caci era vorba sa îndeplinesc ultima vointa a capitanului meu. en He questioned me concerning Captain Leclere's death; and, as the latter had told me, gave me a letter to carry on to a person in Paris. I undertook it because it was what my captain had bade me do. fr Il me reçut, m’interrogea sur les dernières circonstances de la mort du malheureux Leclère, et, comme celui-ci l’avait prévu, il me remit une lettre qu’il me chargea de porter en personne à Paris. Je le lui promis, car c’était accomplir les dernières volonté de mon capitaine. de Er empfing mich, fragte mich nach dem Tode des unglücklichen Leclère und übergab mir einen Brief, den er mich persönlich nach Paris zu bringen beauftragte. Ich versprach es ihm, denn es galt, den letzten Willen meines Kapitäns zu erfüllen. it Egli mi ricevette, m'interrogò sulle ultime circostanze della morte del disgraziato Leclerc; e come questi aveva previsto mi venne consegnata una lettera incaricandomi di portarla di persona a Parigi. Glielo promisi poiché questo era un compiere l'estrema volontà del mio capitano. es Tras rogarme que le refiriera los detalles de la muerte de Leclerc, como el pobre capitán había sospechado, me entregó una carta encargándome que la llevara en persona a París. Prometíselo resueltamente porque así cumplía también la última voluntad de mi capitán. »Lo demás ya lo sabéis. pt Recebeu-me, interrogou-me acerca das últimas circunstâncias da morte do infeliz Leclére e, como este previra, entregou-me uma carta que me encarregou de levar pessoalmente a Paris. Prometi-lho, porque isso equivalia a cumprir as últimas vontades do meu comandante. ---- ro Am coborât pe tarm, am pus repede la punct toate chestiunile de bord, apoi am alergat sa-mi vad logodnica pe care am regasit-o mai frumoasa si mai iubitoare decât oricând. Multumita domnului Morrel, am trecut peste toate piedicile ecleziastice. en I landed here, regulated the affairs of the vessel, and hastened to visit my affianced bride, whom I found more lovely than ever. Thanks to M. Morrel, all the forms were got over; fr Je descendis à terre, je réglai rapidement toutes les affaires de bord ; puis je courus voir ma fiancée, que je retrouvai plus belle et plus aimante que jamais. Grâce à M. Morrel, nous passâmes par-dessus toutes les difficultés ecclésiastiques ; de Ich stieg hier an das Land, ordnete rasch alles, was das Schiff betraf, und lief dann zu meiner Braut, die ich liebevoller und schöner als je wiederfand. it Ritornai a bordo, feci vela per Marsiglia ove giunsi ieri, accomodai rapidamente tutti gli affari colla Dogana e la Sanità, corsi ad abbracciare mio padre, volai a vedere la mia fidanzata, che trovai più bella e più innamorata che mai. Col favore del signor Morrel furono superate tutte le difficoltà ecclesiastiche; e finalmente, signore, assistevo, es Desembarqué en Marsella, arreglé todos los asuntos de aduana y sanidad, y corrí por último a ver a mi novia, que he encontrado más bella y más encantadora que nunca. Gracias al señor Morrel todas las diligencias eclesiásticas se apresuraron, de modo que cuando me prendieron asistía pt Desembarquei e regularizei rapidamente todos os assuntos de bordo; depois, corri a ver a minha noiva, que encontrei mais bonita e apaixonada do que nunca. Graças ao Sr. Morrel, passamos por cima de todas as dificuldades eclesiásticas. ---- ro În sfârsit, domnule, asistam, cum v-am spus, la ospatul de logodna, ma pregateam sa ma casatoresc peste un ceas, si îmi faceam socoteala sa plec mâine la Paris, când, în urma denuntului pe care dumneavoastra aratati a-l dispretui tot atât cât si mine, am fost arestat. en in a word I was, as I told you, at my marriage-feast; and I should have been married in an hour, and to-morrow I intended to start for Paris, had I not been arrested on this charge which you as well as I now see to be unjust." fr enfin, Monsieur, j’assistais, comme je vous l’ai dit, au repas de mes fiançailles, j’allais me marier dans une heure, et je comptais partir demain pour Paris, lorsque, sur cette dénonciation que vous paraissez maintenant mépriser autant que moi, je fus arrêté. de Ich feierte endlich, wie ich Ihnen sagte, mein Verlobungsmahl, sollte mich in einer Stunde verheiraten und gedachte morgen nach Paris abzureisen, als ich auf die Denunziation hin verhaftet wurde. it come vi ho detto, al pranzo del mio fidanzamento; fra un'ora dovevo essere ammogliato, e contavo di partir domani per Parigi, allorquando per questa accusa, che sembra voi pure disprezziate quanto me, io fui arrestato." es como dije a la comida de boda. Una hora después pensaba casarme y partir mañana a París, cuando esta maldita denuncia que parece despreciáis tanto como yo... pt Enfim, senhor, assistia como lhe disse ao banquete do meu noivado, ia casar-me dentro de uma hora e contava partir amanhã para Paris quando por via dessa denúncia, que o senhor parece desprezar agora tanto como eu, fui preso. ---- ro — Da, da, murmura Villefort, tot ce-mi spui pare a fi adevarat, iar daca esti culpabil, e din imprudenta; ba înca imprudenta este legitimata de ordinele capitanului dumitale. Înapoiaza-ne scrisoarea care ti s-a dat pe insula Elba, da-mi cuvântul ca te vei prezenta la prima chemare si du-te la prietenii dumitale. en "Ah," said Villefort, "this seems to me the truth. If you have been culpable, it was imprudence, and this imprudence was in obedience to the orders of your captain. Give up this letter you have brought from Elba, and pass your word you will appear should you be required, and go and rejoin your friends. fr — Oui, oui, murmura Villefort, tout cela me paraît être la vérité, et, si vous êtes coupable, c’est imprudence ; encore cette imprudence était-elle légitimée par les ordres de votre capitaine. Rendez-nous cette lettre qu’on vous a remise à l’île d’Elbe, donnez-moi votre parole de vous représenter à la première réquisition, et allez rejoindre vos amis. de Ja, ja, murmelte Villefort, dies alles scheint mir der Wahrheit gemäß, und wenn Sie schuldig sind, so sind Sie nur einer Unklugheit schuldig, und diese entschuldigt sich noch durch die Befehle Ihres Kapitäns. Geben Sie uns den Brief, den man Ihnen auf Elba eingehändigt hat! Verpfänden Sie mir Ihr Ehrenwort, sich bei der ersten Vorladung zu stellen, und kehren Sie zu Ihren Freunden zurück. it "Sì, sì" mormorò Villefort, "tutto ciò mi sembra esser la verità, e se voi siete colpevole lo siete soltanto d'imprudenza; ed anche questa imprudenza potrebbe essere legittimata dagli ordini che riceveste dal vostro capitano. Rendetemi quella lettera che vi è stata consegnata all'isola d'Elba, datemi la vostra parola d'onore di ricomparire alla prima requisitoria, ed andate a raggiungere i vostri amici." es -Sí, sí -murmuró Villefort-, todo lo creo, y a ser culpable lo sois de imprudencia, aunque imprudencia legítima, pues vuestro capitán os la impuso. Por consiguiente, dadme esa carta de la isla de Elba, y con palabra de presentaros así que os llame, podéis volver al lado de vuestros amigos. pt - Sim, sim - murmurou Villefort --, tudo isso me parece ser verdade, e se o senhor é culpado, é de imprudência, embora essa imprudência seja legítima devido às ordens do seu comandante. Entregue-me essa carta que lhe deram na ilha de Elba, dê-me a sua palavra de que se apresentar à primeira convocação e volte para junto dos seus amigos. ---- ro — A, dar, sunt liber, domnule? exclama Dantès în culmea bucuriei. — Da, dar da-mi numai scrisoarea. — Trebuie sa fie în fata dumneavoastra, domnule; caci mi s-a luat o data cu celelalte hârtii si recunosc câteva în pachetul acesta. — Asteapta, spuse substitutul lui Dantès, care îsi lua manusile si palaria, asteapta. Cui îi este adresata? en "I am free, then, sir?" cried Dantes joyfully. "Yes; but first give me this letter." "You have it already, for it was taken from me with some others which I see in that packet." "Stop a moment," said the deputy, as Dantes took his hat and gloves. "To whom is it addressed?" fr — Ainsi je suis libre, Monsieur ! s’écria Dantès au comble de la joie. — Oui, seulement donnez-moi cette lettre. — Elle doit être devant vous, Monsieur ; car on me l’a prise avec mes autres papiers, et j’en reconnais quelques-uns dans cette liasse. — Attendez, dit le substitut à Dantès, qui prenait ses gants et son chapeau, attendez ; à qui est-elle adressée ? de Ich bin also frei! rief Dantes im Übermaß der Freude. Ja, nur geben Sie mir den Brief! Er muß vor Ihnen liegen, mein Herr, denn man hat ihn mir mit meinen andern Papieren genommen. Warten Sie, sagte Villefort zu Dantes, der seine Handschuhe und seinen Hut nahm; warten Sie! An wen war er adressiert? it "In tal modo io sono libero, signore?" esclamò Dantès al colmo della gioia. "Sì, soltanto datemi quella lettera." "Essa deve essere innanzi a voi, poiché mi fu tolta con tutte le altre carte, ed io ne riconosco qualcuna sotto quel legaccio." "Aspettate" disse il sostituto a Dantès, che prendeva i guanti ed il cappello, "a chi era diretta?" es -¿Conque, es decir, que ya estoy libre, señor? -exclamó Dantés lleno de júbilo. -Sí, pero dadme primero esa carta. -Debe de estar en vuestro poder, porque en ese paquete reconozco algunos papeles de los que me cogieron. -Aguardad -dijo el sustituto a Dantés, que ya cogía su sombrero y sus guantes-; ¿a quién iba dirigida? pt - Quer dizer que estou livre, senhor?! - exclamou Dantés, no cúmulo da alegria. - Está, mas primeiro dê-me essa carta. - Deve estar diante de si, senhor, pois apreenderam-na com os meus outros papéis e reconheço alguns deles nesse maço. - Espere - disse o substituto a Dantés, que pegava as luvas e o chapéu. - ---- ro — Domnului Noirtier, strada Coq-Héron, Paris. Trasnetul daca ar fi cazut asupra lui Villefort si nu l-ar fi izbit mai fulgerator si mai neprevazut. Recazu în fotoliul de unde se sculase pe jumatate, ca sa ajunga la teancul cu hârtii confiscate si frunzarindu-l repede, scoase scrisoarea fatala asupra careia arunca o privire patrunsa de o groaza de nespus. en "To Monsieur Noirtier, Rue Coq-Heron, Paris." Had a thunderbolt fallen into the room, Villefort could not have been more stupefied. He sank into his seat, and hastily turning over the packet, drew forth the fatal letter, at which he glanced with an expression of terror. fr — À Monsieur Noirtier, rue Coq-Héron, à Paris. La foudre tombée sur Villefort ne l’eût point frappé d’un coup plus rapide et plus imprévu ; il retomba sur son fauteuil, d’où il s’était levé à demi pour atteindre la liasse de papiers saisis sur Dantès, et, le feuilletant précipitamment, il en tira la lettre fatale, sur laquelle il jeta un regard empreint d’une indicible terreur. de An Herrn Noirtier, Rue Coq-Héron in Paris. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sank Villefort auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Aber mit krampfhafter Anstrengung erhob er sich bald wieder, um den Stoß Papiere, die man Dantes abgenommen, zu erreichen, und zog nach kurzem Suchen den unseligen Brief hervor, auf den er einen Blick voll unsäglichen Schreckens warf. it "Al signor Noirtier, rue Héron a Parigi." Se la folgore fosse caduta sopra Villefort non lo avrebbe percosso con un colpo più rapido e più inatteso. Si lasciò cadere sulla seggiola dalla quale si era per metà alzato per prendere il plico delle carte confiscate a Dantès, le sfogliò precipitosamente, e ne cavò la lettera fatale, sulla quale gettò uno sguardo carico di paura. es -Al señor Noirtier, calle de Coq-Heron, París. Un rayo que hiriera a Villefort no le trastornara más que este imprevisto golpe. Dejóse caer sobre su asiento, del que se había separado un si es no es para asir el legajo, y ojeándolo precipitadamente, entresacó la carta fatal, contemplándola con terror indescriptible. pt Espere. A quem é dirigida? - Ao Sr. Noirtier, Rua Coq-H‚ron, em Paris. Um raio que caísse sobre Villefort não o fulminaria mais rápida e imprevistamente. Deixou-se cair na poltrona, de onde se soerguera para chegar ao maço de papéis apreendidos a Dantés, remexeu-o precipitadamente e tirou dele a carta fatal, à qual deitou um olhar cheio de indizível terror. ---- ro — Domnul Noirtier, strada Coq-Héron, numarul 13, murmura el, devenind din ce în ce mai palid. — Da, domnule, raspunse Dantès uimit. Îl cunoasteti? — Nu, raspunse repede Villefort. Un servilor credincios al regelui nu-i cunoaste pe conspiratori. en "M. Noirtier, Rue Coq-Heron, No. 13," murmured he, growing still paler. "Yes," said Dantes; "do you know him?" "No," replied Villefort; "a faithful servant of the king does not know conspirators." fr — M. Noirtier, rue Coq-Héron, n° 13, murmura-t-il en pâlissant de plus en plus. — Oui, Monsieur, répondit Dantès étonné, le connaissez-vous ? — Non, répondit vivement Villefort : un fidèle serviteur du roi ne connaît pas les conspirateurs. de Herr Noirtier, Rue Coq-Héron Nr. 13, murmelte er, immer mehr erbleichend. Ja, antwortete Dantes erstaunt. Kennen Sie ihn? Nein, versetzte Villefort lebhaft; ein treuer Diener des Königs kennt keine Verschwörer. it "Signor Noirtier rue Héron numero 13" mormorò, impallidendo sempre più. "Sì, signore" rispose Dantès meravigliato, "lo conoscete?" "No" rispose prontamente Villefort, "un servo fedele del Re non conosce i cospiratori." es -¡Al señor Noirtier, calle de Coq-Heron, número 13! -murmuró palideciendo cada vez más. -Sí, señor -respondió Dantés-. ¿Le conocéis? -No -respondió el sustituto vivamente-. Un fiel servidor del rey no conoce a los conspiradores. pt - Sr. Noirtier, Rua Coq-H‚ron, nº 13 - murmurou, empalidecendo cada vez mais. - Sim, senhor - confirmou Dantés, atônito. - Conhece-o? - Não - respondeu vivamente Villefort. - Um fiel servidor do rei não conhece conspiradores. ---- ro — E vorba deci de o conspiratie? întreba Dantès care, dupa ce se crezuse liber, începea sa fie cuprins de o groaza mai mare decât cea dintâi. În orice caz, domnule, v-am spus, nu aveam habar de cuprinsul" depesei pe care o purtam. — Da, relua Villefort cu glas înabusit; dar stii numele celui caruia îi era adresata. en "It is a conspiracy, then?" asked Dantes, who after believing himself free, now began to feel a tenfold alarm. "I have, however, already told you, sir, I was entirely ignorant of the contents of the letter." "Yes; but you knew the name of the person to whom it was addressed," said Villefort. fr — Il s’agit donc d’une conspiration ? demanda Dantès, qui commençait, après s’être cru libre, à reprendre une terreur plus grande que la première. En tous cas, Monsieur, je vous l’ai dit, j’ignorais complétement le contenu de la dépêche dont j’étais porteur. — Oui, reprit Villefort d’une voix sourde ; mais vous savez le nom de celui à qui elle était adressée ? de Es handelt sich also um eine Verschwörung? sagte Dantes, der von einer noch größeren Bangigkeit als zuvor erfaßt wurde. Jedenfalls wußte ich, wie ich Ihnen vorhin sagte, durchaus nichts von der Depesche, deren Träger ich war. Ja, versetzte Villefort mit dumpfem Tone, aber Sie wissen den Namen des Adressaten. it "Si tratta dunque di una cospirazione?" domandò Dantès che veniva ripreso, dopo essersi creduto libero, da un terrore più grande del primo. "In ogni modo, signore, io ve l'ho detto, ignoravo completamente il contenuto del dispaccio di cui ero portatore." "Sì" riprese Villefort, con sorda voce, "ma voi sapete il nome di quello a cui era diretto?" es -¿Es una conspiración? -le preguntó Edmundo, que después de haberse creído libre empezaba de nuevo a asustarse-. De todos modos, os lo repito, señor, ignoraba el contenido de esa carta. -Sí -repuso Villefort con voz sorda-, pero no ignorabais el nombre de la persona a quien va dirigida. pt - Trata-se portanto de uma conspiração? - perguntou Dantés, que começava, por se julgar livre, a sentir-se novamente dominado por um terror maior do que ao princípio. - Seja como for, senhor, como já lhe disse ignoro completamente o conteúdo da correspondência de que fui portador. ---- ro — Pentru a i-o preda în persoana trebuia sa-l stiu, domnule. — Si n-ai aratat nimanui scrisoarea? întreba Villefort citind si îngalbenindu- se pe masura ce citea. — Nimanui, domnule, pe cuvânt de onoare. — Nu stie nimeni ca erai purtatorul unei scrisori venita de pe insula Elba si adresata domnului Noirtier? en fr — Pour la lui remettre à lui-même, Monsieur, il fallait bien que je le susse. — Et vous n’avez montré cette lettre à personne ? dit Villefort tout en lisant et en pâlissant à mesure qu’il lisait. — À personne, Monsieur, sur l’honneur ! — Tout le monde ignore que vous étiez porteur d’une lettre venant de l’île d’Elbe et adressée à M. Noirtier ? de Um ihm selbst den Brief zu überbringen, mußte ich ihn wohl wissen. Und Sie haben diesen Brief niemand gezeigt? fragte Villefort, während er las und immer mehr erbleichte. Niemand, mein Herr, auf Ehre! Niemand weiß, daß Sie der Träger eines von Elba kommenden und an Herrn Noirtier adressierten Briefes waren? it "Bisogna bene che lo sapessi se dovevo consegnarlo nelle sue mani." "E voi non avete mostrato quella lettera ad alcuno?" disse Villefort che sempre più impallidiva a misura che leggeva la lettera. "A nessuno, sul mio onore." "Tutti dunque ignorano che voi eravate portatore di una lettera che veniva dall'isola d'Elba, ed era indirizzata al signor Noirtier?" es -Era preciso que lo supiese para poder entregársela a él mismo. -¿Y no se la habéis enseñado a nadie? -dijo Villefort leyendo y demudándose al mismo tiempo. -A nadie; os lo juro por mi honor. -¿Ignora todo el mundo que sois portador de una carta de la isla de Elba para el señor Noirtier? pt - Pois sim, mas sabe o nome daquele a quem era dirigida! - perguntou Villefort, com voz abafada. - Para lha entregar pessoalmente, senhor, era indispensável que o soubesse. - Não mostrou esta carta a ninguém? - perguntou Villefort, lendo-a e empalidecendo à medida que a lia. ---- ro — Nimeni, domnule, afara de cel care mi-a predat-o. — E prea mult, totusi, e prea mult! murmura Villefort. Fruntea lui Villefort se întuneca tot mai mult. Buzele lui albe, mâinile tremuratoare, ochii aprinsi faceau sa treaca prin cugetul lui Dantès cele mai dureroase banuieli. Dupa citirea scrisorii, Villefort îsi lasa capul în mâini si ramase o clipa coplesit. en "I was forced to read the address to know to whom to give it." "Have you shown this letter to any one?" asked Villefort, becoming still more pale. "To no one, on my honor." "Everybody is ignorant that you are the bearer of a letter from the Island of Elba, and addressed to M. Noirtier?" "Everybody, except the person who gave it to me." "And that was too much, far too much," murmured Villefort. Villefort's brow darkened more and more, his white lips and clinched teeth filled Dantes with apprehension. After reading the letter, Villefort covered his face with his hands. fr — Tout le monde, Monsieur, excepté celui qui me l’a remise. — C’est trop, c’est encore trop ! murmura Villefort. Le front de Villefort s’obscurcissait de plus en plus à mesure qu’il avançait vers la fin ; ses lèvres blanches, ses mains tremblantes, ses yeux ardents faisaient passer dans l’esprit de Dantès les plus douloureuses appréhensions. Après cette lecture, Villefort laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, et demeura un instant accablé. de Niemand, mit Ausnahme dessen, der ihn mir zugestellt hat. Das ist zuviel, das ist noch zuviel! murmelte Villefort, und seine Stirn verdüsterte sich immer mehr, je näher er dem Ende des Briefes kam. Seine bleichen Lippen, seine zitternden Hände, seine glühenden Augen erregten in Dantes die traurigsten Befürchtungen. Nachdem Villefort vollends ausgelesen hatte, ließ er sein Haupt in seine Hände sinken und blieb einen Augenblick unbeweglich. it "Tutti lo ignorano, meno chi me l'ha consegnata." "Questo è troppo, questo è ancora troppo!" mormorò Villefort. La fronte di Villefort si oscurava sempre più man mano che leggeva; le sue labbra bianche, le sue mani tremanti, i suoi occhi ardenti facevano passare nello spirito di Dantès le più dolorose apprensioni. Dopo la lettura di questa lettera, Villefort si lasciò cadere la testa fra le mani e rimase un istante come annientato. es -Todo el mundo, señor..., salvo la persona que me la entregó. -Eso ya es mucho..., muchísimo -murmuró Villefort. Su frente fruncíase cada vez más, a medida que proseguía la lectura de la carta: sus labios blancos, sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos sanguinolentos, hacían cruzar por el cerebro de Dantés las más dolorosas fantasías. Terminada la lectura, el sustituto dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, permaneciendo un instante como fuera de sí. pt - A ninguém senhor, dou-lhe a minha palavra de honra! - Todos ignoram que era portador de uma carta vinda da ilha de Elba e endereçada ao Sr. Noirtier? - Todos gente, senhor, exceto quem me entregou. - É demasiado, é ainda demasiado! - murmurou Villefort. A fronte de Villefort nublava-se cada vez mais à medida que se aproximava do fim: os seus lábios brancos, as suas mãos trêmulas e os seus olhos ardentes faziam passar pelo espírito de Dantés as mais dolorosas apreensões. Terminada a leitura, Villefort deixou cair a cabeça nas mãos e ficou um instante acabrunhado. ---- ro — Vai, ce e, domnule? întreba Dantès cu sfiala. Villefort nu raspunse; dar, dupa câteva clipe, îsi înalta chipul palid si descompus, si mai citi o data scrisoarea. — Si spui ca nu stii ce continea scrisoarea? relua Villefort. — Repet pe onoarea mea, domnule, ca nu stiu, glasui Dantès. Dar ce aveti? Va simtiti rau? Vreti sa sun, sa chem ajutor? en "Oh," said Dantes timidly, "what is the matter?" Villefort made no answer, but raised his head at the expiration of a few seconds, and again perused the letter. "And you say that you are ignorant of the contents of this letter?" "I give you my word of honor, sir," said Dantes; "but what is the matter? You are ill — shall I ring for assistance? — shall I call?" fr — Ô mon Dieu ! qu’y a-t-il donc, Monsieur ? demanda timidement Dantès. Villefort ne répondit pas ; mais au bout de quelques instants il releva sa tête pâle et décomposée, et relut une seconde fois la lettre. — Et vous dites que vous ne savez pas ce que contenait cette lettre ? reprit Villefort. — Sur l’honneur, je le répète, Monsieur, dit Dantès, je l’ignore. Mais qu’avez-vous vous-même, mon Dieu ! vous allez vous trouver mal ; voulez-vous que je sonne, voulez-vous que j’appelle ? de Oh, mein Gott! was ist Ihnen denn? fragte Dantes schüchtern. Villefort antwortete nicht; aber nach einer Minute richtete er seinen bleichen, verstörten Kopf wieder auf, las den Brief zum zweitenmale und sagte dann: Und Sie sagen, Sie wissen nichts von dem Inhalte des Briefes? Ich wiederhole Ihnen bei meiner Ehre, ich weiß nichts davon, antwortete Dantes; aber mein Gott, was haben Sie denn? Sie sind unwohl! Soll ich läuten? Soll ich rufen? it "Oh, mio Dio! Che è dunque, signore?" domandò timidamente Dantès. Villefort non rispose, ma dopo qualche istante rialzò la testa pallida e scomposta e rilesse una seconda volta la lettera. "E voi dite che non sapete nulla di ciò che contiene questa lettera?" riprese Villefort. "Sul mio onore, vi ripeto non ne so nulla. Ma che avete voi stesso? Mio Dio! Voi state male! Volete che suoni il campanello? Volete che chiami qualcuno?" es -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurre de nuevo? -preguntó tímidamente Dantés. Villefort no respondió, y al cabo de un rato volvió a levantar su rostro descompuesto para releer la misiva. -¿Decís que no sabéis el contenido de esta carta? -volvió a preguntar a Edmundo. -Os juro por mi honor -respondió Dantés-, que lo ignoraba, pero, ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué tenéis? ¿Estáis malo? ¿Queréis que llame? pt - Oh, meu Deus! Que se passa senhor? - perguntou timidamente Dantés. Villefort não respondeu. Mas passados alguns instantes levantou o rosto pálido e descomposto e releu segunda vez a carta. - E diz que não sabe o que contém esta carta? - insistiu Villefort. - Dou-lhe a minha palavra de honra, repito, senhor, de que o ignoro - respondeu Dantés. - Mas que tem o senhor, meu Deus? Sente-se mal, quer que toque, quer que chame? ---- ro — Nu, domnule, spuse Villefort, ridicându-se repede. Nu te misca, nu spune un cuvânt. Eu dau ordine aici, nu dumneata. — Domnule, spuse Dantès jignit, ma gândeam sa va vin în ajutor, atâta tot. — Nu am nimic; o ameteala trecatoare. Ocupa-te de dumneata, nu de mine. Raspunde. en "No," said Villefort, rising hastily; "stay where you are. It is for me to give orders here, and not you." "Monsieur," replied Dantes proudly, "it was only to summon assistance for you." "I want none; it was a temporary indisposition. Attend to yourself; answer me." fr — Non, Monsieur, dit Villefort en se levant vivement, ne bougez pas, ne dites pas un mot : c’est à moi à donner des ordres ici, et non pas à vous. — Monsieur, dit Dantès blessé, c’était pour venir à votre aide, voilà tout. — Je n’ai besoin de rien ; un éblouissement passager, voilà tout : occupez-vous de vous et non de moi, répondez. de Nein, antwortete Villefort, rasch aufstehend, rühren Sie sich nicht, sprechen Sie kein Wort! Ich brauche nichts, ein vorübergehender Schwindel, nichts mehr. Antworten Sie! it "No" disse Villefort alzandosi prontamente, "no, non fate rumore, non dite una parola; sta a me il dare degli ordini qui e non a voi." "Signore" disse Dantès mortificato, "era per venire in vostro soccorso; scusatemi, ve ne prego, riguardo all'intenzione." "Non ho bis ogno di niente; uno sconcerto passeggero, ecco tutto. Occupatevi di voi e non di me: rispondete." es -No, señor -dijo el sustituto levantándose vivamente-; no abráis la boca, no digáis una palabra. Yo soy quien manda aquí, no vos. -Era, señor, no más que por ayudaros -dijo Dantés un tanto herido en su amor propio. -De nada necesito; fue un mareo pasajero. Ocupaos de vos: dejadme a mí. Responded. pt - Não, senhor - respondeu Villefort, levantando-se vivamente.- Não se mexa, não diga nada; é a mim que compete dar ordens aqui e não ao senhor. - Era apenas para o ajudá-lo, senhor - protestou Dantés, magoado. - Não preciso de nada, foi apenas uma indisposição passageira. Ocupe-se de si e não de mim, responda. ---- ro Dantès astepta interogatoriul pe care îl anunta porunca aceasta, dar în zadar; Villefort recazu în fotoliu, îsi trecu o mâna înghetata peste fruntea lac de sudoare si, pentru a treia oara, se apuca sa reciteasca scrisoarea. "O, daca stie ce cuprinde scrisoarea asta, murmura el, si daca afla vreodata ca Noirtier e tatal lui Villefort, sunt pierdut, pierdut pentru de-a pururi", gândi el. en Dantes waited, expecting a question, but in vain. Villefort fell back on his chair, passed his hand over his brow, moist with perspiration, and, for the third time, read the letter. 74 "Oh, if he knows the contents of this!" murmured he, "and that Noirtier is the father of Villefort, I am lost!" fr Dantès attendit l’interrogatoire qu’annonçait cette demande, mais inutilement : Villefort retomba sur son fauteuil, passa une main glacée sur son front ruisselant de sueur, et pour la troisième fois se mit à relire la lettre. — Oh ! s’il sait ce que contient cette lettre, murmura-t-il, et qu’il apprenne jamais que Noirtier est le père de Villefort, je suis perdu, perdu à jamais ! de Dantes erwartete das Verhör, das diese Frage ankündigte, aber vergebens. Villefort fiel auf seinen Stuhl zurück, fuhr mit eisiger Hand über seine mit Schweiß übergossene Stirn, las den Brief zum drittenmale und sagte zu sich selbst: Ah, wenn er weiß, was dieser Brief enthält, und wenn er je erfährt, daß Noirtier mein Vater ist, so bin ich verloren, auf immer verloren. it Dantès aspettava la domanda annunziata da quest'ultima parola, ma inutilmente. Villefort ricadde sul suo seggio, passò la mano agghiacciata sulla fronte che grondava sudore, e per la terza volta si mise a rileggere la lettera. "Oh! se lui sa il contenuto di questa lettera" mormorò, "se venisse a sapere un giorno che Noirtier è il padre di Villefort, io son perduto, perduto per sempre!..." es Dantés esperó el interrogatorio que auguraba este mandato; pero vanamente. Volvió el sustituto a caer en el sillón, y pasándose por la frente su mano fría se puso a leer la carta por tercera vez. -¡Oh! ¡Si sabe lo que contiene esta carta, si sabe que Noirtier es padre de Villefort, estoy perdido, perdido para siempre! pt Dantés esperou o interrogatório anunciado por estas palavras, mas inutilmente: Villefort voltou a deixar-se cair na poltrona, passou a mão gelada pela testa coberta de suor e releu a carta pela terceira vez. - Oh, se ele soubesse o que contém esta carta? - murmurou. - Se soubesse alguma vez que Noirtier é o pai de Villefort, seria eu quem estaria perdido, perdido para sempre! ---- ro Si-l privea din timp în timp pe Edmond, ca si cum privirea sa ar fi putut sa zdrobeasca bariera nevazuta ce închide în inima secretele pe care gura le pastreaza. — O, sa nu ne mai îndoim! exclama el deodata. — Dar, în numele cerului, domnule, striga nefericitul tânar, daca va îndoiti de mine, daca ma banuiti, interogati-ma si sunt gata sa va raspund. en And he fixed his eyes upon Edmond as if he would have penetrated his thoughts. "Oh, it is impossible to doubt it," cried he, suddenly. "In heaven's name!" cried the unhappy young man, "if you doubt me, question me; I will answer you." fr Et de temps en temps il regardait Edmond, comme si son regard eût pu briser cette barrière invisible qui enferme dans le cœur les secrets que garde la bouche. — Oh ! n’en doutons plus ! s’écria-t-il tout à coup. — Mais, au nom du ciel, Monsieur ! s’écria le malheureux jeune homme, si vous doutez de moi, si vous me soupçonnez, interrogez-moi, et je suis prêt à vous répondre. de Und von Zeit zu Zeit schaute er Edmond an, als hätte sein Blick die unsichtbare Schranke durchbrechen können, welche im Herzen die Geheimnisse verbirgt, die der Mund bewahrt. Wir dürfen nicht mehr daran zweifeln! rief er plötzlich. Aber in des Himmels Namen, sagte der unglückliche junge Mann, wenn Sie an mir zweifeln, wenn Sie einen Verdacht gegen mich haben, so fragen Sie mich, und ich bin bereit zu antworten. it e di tanto in tanto guardava Edmondo come se col suo sguardo avesse potuto infrangere quella barriera invisibile che racchiude nel cuore i segreti, che dalla bocca non vengono palesati. "Oh, non esitiamo più" esclamò ad un tratto, "non vi è che questo mezzo." "Ma, in nome del cielo, signore" riprese il disgraziato giovane, "se voi dubitate di me, se avete dei sospetti, interrogatemi, io sono pronto a rispondervi." es Y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Dantés, como si quisiese penetrar ese velo impenetrable que cubre en el corazón los secretos que no suben a los labios. -¡Oh! No vacilemos -exclamó de repente. -Pero en nombre del cielo -exclamó el desdichado joven-, si dudáis de mí, si sospecháis de mi honradez, interrogadme, que estoy dispuesto a contestaros. pt E de vez em quando olhava para Edmond, como se o seu olhar pudesse quebrar a barreira invisível que encerra no coração os segredos que a boca guarda. - Oh, deixemo-nos de hesitações! - exclamou de súbito. - Mas, em nome do Céu, senhor - pediu o pobre rapaz --, se desconfia de mim, se tem suspeitas a meu respeito, interrogue-me, estou pronto a responderlhe. ---- ro Villefort facu o sfortare violenta, si cu un ton pe care vroia sa-l faca cât mai sigur: — Domnule, glasui el, probele cele mai grave rezulta pentru dumneata din interogatoriu, asa ca nu pol, precum nadajduisem la început, sa te pun în libertate numaidecât. Înainte de a lua o astfel de masura, sunt dator sa-l consult pe judecatorul de instructie. Deocamdata ai vazut în ce fel m-am purtat cu dumneata. en Villefort made a violent effort, and in a tone he strove to render firm, — "Sir," said he, "I am no longer able, as I had hoped, to restore you immediately to liberty; before doing so, I must consult the trial justice; what my own feeling is you already know." fr Villefort fit sur lui-même un effort violent, et d’un ton qu’il voulait rendre assuré : — Monsieur, dit-il, les charges les plus graves résultent pour vous de votre interrogatoire, je ne suis donc pas le maître, comme je l’avais espéré d’abord, de vous rendre à l’instant même la liberté ; je dois, avant de prendre une pareille mesure, consulter le juge d’instruction. En attendant, vous avez vu de quelle façon j’en ai agi envers vous. de Villefort raffte sich mit einer heftigen Anstrengung auf und sagte mit einem Tone, dem er Sicherheit verleihen wollte: Herr Dantes, die schwersten Anschuldigungen entspringen für Sie aus diesem Verhöre. Es steht also nicht in meiner Gewalt, wie ich anfangs gehofft habe, Sie in Freiheit zu setzen. Ehe ich eine solche Maßregel treffe, muß ich mich mit dem Untersuchungsrichter beraten. Sie haben ja bisher gesehen, wie ich gegen Sie verfahren bin. it Villefort fece un violento sforzo su se stesso, e con un tono di voce che voleva rendere sicuro: "Signore" disse, "dal vostro interrogatorio risultano a vostro danno i sospetti più forti: non sono dunque padrone, come avevo poco fa sperato, di mettervi in libertà in questo medesimo istante; io debbo, prima di prendere questa misura, consultare il giudice istruttore. Frattanto voi avete veduto come vi ho trattato." es Hizo Villefort un violento esfuerzo sobre sí mismo, y con un acento que en vano procuraba fuese firme: -Caballero -le dijo-, resultan contra vos los más graves cargos. No está ya en mi poder, como creía antes, el poneros en libertad ahora mismo. Antes de paso tan grave, debo consultar al juez de instrucción. Mientras tanto, ya habéis visto de qué manera os traté... pt Villefort fez um esforço violento sobre si mesmo e disse num tom que pretendia tornar firme: - Senhor, as acusações mais graves resultam para si do seu interrogatório e não está portanto na minha mão, como de início esperei, po-lo imediatamente em liberdade; antes de tomar semelhante medida devo consultar o juiz de instrução. Entretanto, já viu de que forma o tenho tratado... ---- ro — O, da, domnule, exclama Dantès, si va multumesc caci ati fost pentru mine mai mult un prieten, decât un judecator. — Ei bine, domnule, am sa te mai retin prizonier, nu mult, cât mai putin voi putea. Principala dovada care exista în contra dumitale e scrisoarea aceasta, si vezi... Villefort se apropie de camin, o arunca în foc si ramase acolo pâna când ea se prefacu în cenusa. en "Oh, monsieur," cried Dantes, "you have been rather a friend than a judge." "Well, I must detain you some time longer, but I will strive to make it as short as possible. The principal charge against you is this letter, and you see" — Villefort approached the fire, cast it in, and waited until it was entirely consumed. fr — Oh ! oui, Monsieur, s’écria Dantès, et je vous remercie, car vous avez été pour moi bien plutôt un ami qu’un juge. — Eh bien ! Monsieur, je vais vous retenir quelque temps encore prisonnier, le moins longtemps que je pourrai ; la principale charge qui existe contre vous, est cette lettre, et vous voyez… Villefort s’approcha de la cheminée, la jeta dans le feu, et demeura jusqu’à ce qu’elle fût réduite en cendres. de Ja, mein Herr! rief Dantes, und ich danke Ihnen, denn Sie sind für mich eher ein Freund als ein Richter gewesen. Nun wohl, ich werde Sie noch einige Zeit, doch so kurze Zeit als nur immer möglich, gefangen halten. Die Hauptanklage gegen Sie liegt in diesem Briefe, und Sie sehen . . . Villefort näherte sich dem Kamin, warf ihn ins Feuer und blieb dabei stehen, bis er völlig in Asche verwandelt war. it "Oh, sì, signore" esclamò Dantès, "io vi ringrazio poiché siete stato per me più che un giudice, un amico." "Ebbene, io vi tratterrò ancora per qualche tempo prigioniero, il meno che mi sarà possibile. Il principale atto d'accusa che esiste contro di voi è questa lettera, e voi vedete..." Villefort si avvicinò al caminetto, gettò la lettera sul fuoco e restò immobile fino a che fu ridotta in cenere. es -¡Oh!, sí, señor -exclamó Dantés-, y os lo agradezco en el alma que habéis sido para mí más un amigo que un juez. -Pues, amigo, voy a teneros preso algún tiempo todavía, lo menos que pueda. El principal cargo que existe contra vos es esta carta, y ahora veréis... Villefort se acercó a la chimenea, y arrojó la carta al fuego, sin apartarse de allí hasta verla convertida en cenizas. -Mirad..., ya no existe. pt - Oh, sim, senhor, e agradeço-lhe, pois tem sido para mim muito mais amigo do que um juiz! - declarou Dantés. - Pois bem, senhor, vou conservá-lo mais algum tempo preso, mas o menos que puder. A principal acusação que existe contra si é esta carta, e como vê... Villefort aproximou-se da chaminé, lançou-a ao fogo e deixou-se estar até a carta ficar reduzida a cinzas. ---- ro — Si vezi, urma el, o distrug. — O, exclama Dantès, dumneavoastra sunteti, domnule, mai mult decât justitia, sunteti bunatatea. — Dar asculta-ma, urma Villefort, întelegi ca, dupa un astfel de act, poti sa ai încredere în mine, nu-i asa? — O, domnule, porunciti si va voi respecta ordinele. — Nu, spuse Villefort, apropiindu-se de tânar, nu ordine vreau sa-ti dau, întelegi, ci sfaturi. en "You see, I destroy it?" "Oh," exclaimed Dantes, "you are goodness itself." "Listen," continued Villefort; "you can now have confidence in me after what I have done." "Oh, command, and I will obey." "Listen; this is not a command, but advice I give you." fr — Et vous voyez, continua-t-il, je l’anéantis. — Oh ! s’écria Dantès, Monsieur, vous êtes plus que la justice, vous êtes la bonté ! — Mais, écoutez-moi, poursuivit Villefort, après un pareil acte, vous comprenez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, n’est-ce pas ? — Ô Monsieur ! ordonnez et je suivrai vos ordres. — Non, dit Villefort en s’approchant du jeune homme, non, ce ne sont pas des ordres que je veux vous donner ; vous le comprenez, ce sont des conseils. de Und Sie sehen, fuhr er fort, daß ich ihn vernichte. Doch hören Sie mich, nach einer solchen Handlung müssen Sie natürlich Zutrauen zu mir haben, nicht wahr? Oh, befehlen Sie, ich werde Ihre Befehle befolgen! Nein, sagte Villefort, sich dem jungen Mann nähernd, nein, ich will Ihnen keinen Befehl, sondern einen guten Rat geben. Ich will Sie bis heute abend hier im Justizpalaste behalten; vielleicht wird ein anderer kommen und Sie befragen. it "E voi vedete" continuò egli, "io l'ho annientata." "Oh!" esclamò Dantès, "signore, voi siete più che la giustizia; voi siete la bontà in persona." "Ma ascoltatemi" continuava Villefort, "dopo quest'atto voi comprendete bene che potete avere tutta la fiducia in me, non è vero?" es -¡Oh, señor! -exclamó Dantés-; no sois la justicia: sois la Providencia. -Escuchadme -prosiguió Villefort-: con lo que acabo de hacer me parece que confiaréis en mí, ¿no es verdad? -¡Oh, señor! Mandad y seréis obedecido. -No -dijo Villefort, aproximándose al joven-; no son órdenes lo que quiero daros, sino consejos. pt - E como vê - continuou - destruo-a. - Oh, o senhor é mais do que justiça, é a bondade! - exclamou Dantés. - Mas escute-me - prosseguiu Villefort.-Depois de semelhante ato, decerto compreende que pode confiar em mim, não é verdade? - Oh, senhor, ordene e cumprirei as suas ordens! - Não - disse Villefort aproximando-se do rapaz --, não são ordens o que lhe quero dar, são conselhos, compreende? ---- ro — Spuneti, si ma voi conforma ca unor ordine. — Am sa te tin pâna diseara aici, în palatul justitiei. Poate ca va veni si altcineva sa-ti ia interogatoriul. Spune-i tot ce mi-ai spus, dar nici un cuvânt despre scrisoare. — Va fagaduiesc, domnule. Se parea ca Villefort implora si ca acuzatul îl linisteste pe judecator. en "Speak, and I will follow your advice." "I shall detain you until this evening in the Palais de Justice. Should any one else interrogate you, say to him what you have said to me, but do not breathe a word of this letter." "I promise." It was Villefort who seemed to entreat, and the prisoner who reassured him. fr — Dites, et je m’y conformerai comme à des ordres. — Je vais vous garder jusqu’au soir ici, au palais de justice ; peut-être qu’un autre que moi viendra vous interroger : dites tout ce que vous m’avez dit, mais pas un mot de cette lettre. — Je vous le promets, Monsieur. C’était Villefort qui semblait supplier, c’était le prévenu qui rassurait le juge. de Sagen Sie ihm alles, was Sie mir gesagt haben, aber kein Wort von diesem Briefe! Ich verspreche es Ihnen. Villefort sprach in bittendem Tone, und der Angeklagte beruhigte den Richter. Sie begreifen, sagte er, einen Blick auf die Asche werfend, die noch die Form des Papiers bewahrte, nun, da dieser Brief vernichtet ist, wissen nur Sie und ich allein von seiner Existenz, und er kann Ihnen nie wieder vorgelegt werden. it "Ah, signore, ordinate, e io eseguirò i vostri ordini." "No" disse Villefort avvicinandosi al giovane, "non sono ordini che voglio darvi, voi capirete, sono consigli." "Dite, io mi conformerò come fossero ordini." "Vi farò trattenere fino a questa sera al Palazzo di Giustizia, forse qualcun altro verrà ad esaminarvi. Dite tutto ciò che avete detto a me, ma non dite una parola su quella lettera." "Ve lo prometto, signore." Era Villefort, che sembrava supplicare; era l'imputato che tranquillizzava il giudice. es -Pues bien, los miraré como si fueran órdenes. -Hasta la noche os tendré aquí en el palacio de justicia: si otra persona viniese a interrogaros, decidle todo lo que me habéis dicho, excepto lo de la carta. -Os lo prometo, señor. Era como si el juez rogase y el preso concediese. pt - Diga-os e me conformarei com eles como se fossem ordens. - Vou conservá-lo aqui, no Palácio da Justiça, até à noite. Talvez mais alguém o venha interrogar: diga tudo o que me disse, mas nem uma palavra acerca da carta. - Prometo-lhe, senhor. Agora era Villefort que parecia suplicar, era o argüido que tranqüilizava o juiz. ---- ro — Pricepi, spuse acesta, aruncând o privire asupra cenusei care pastra înca forma hârtiei si care zbura pe deasupra flacarilor. Scrisoarea este acum distrusa, numai dumneata si eu stim ca a existat; nu-ti va mai fi pusa în fata niciodata; prin urmare,tagaduieste daca ti se pomeneste de ea, tagaduieste cu îndrazneala, si esti salvat. en "You see," continued he, glancing toward the grate, where fragments of burnt paper fluttered in the flames, "the letter is destroyed; you and I alone know of its existence; should you, therefore, be questioned, deny all knowledge of it — deny it boldly, and you are saved." fr — Vous comprenez, dit-il en jetant un regard sur les cendres, qui conservaient encore la forme du papier, et qui voltigeaient au-dessus des flammes : maintenant, cette lettre est anéantie, vous et moi savons seuls qu’elle a existé ; on ne vous la représentera point : niez-la donc si l’on vous en parle, niez-la hardiment et vous êtes sauvé. de Verleugnen Sie ihn, wenn man davon spricht, verleugnen Sie ihn keck, und Sie sind gerettet! Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde leugnen, sagte Dantes. it "Voi capirete" diss'egli gettando uno sguardo sulle ceneri che conservavano ancora la forma della carta e venivano alzate in aria ed agitate dalla fiamma, "ora che questa lettera è annientata, voi ed io soltanto sappiamo che è esistita; essa non vi sarà più ripresentata; negatela dunque se qualcuno ve ne parla, negatela arditamente, e con questo mezzo soltanto sarete salvo." es -Ya comprendéis -añadió mirando las cenizas que aún conservaban la forma de papel, y revoloteaban en torno a la llama-; ya comprendéis que destruida esta carta y guardando el secreto por vos y por mí, nadie os la volverá a presentar. pt - Compreende - disse, deitando um olhar às cinzas, que ainda conservavam a forma do papel e que esvoaçavam por cima das chamas --, agora a carta desapareceu, só o senhor e eu sabemos que ela existiu. Ninguém tornará a apresentá-la. Negue-a, pois, se lhe falarem dela, negue decididamente e estará salvo. ---- ro — Voi tagadui, domnule, fiti pe pace, glasui Dantès. — Bine, bine, spuse Villefort, ducând mâna la snurul unei sonerii. Apoi, oprindu-se în momentul când era gata sa sune: — Numai scrisoarea asta ai avut-o? întreba el. — Numai. — Jura. en "Be satisfied; I will deny it." "It was the only letter you had?" "It was." "Swear it." fr — Je nierai, Monsieur, soyez tranquille, dit Dantès. — Bien, bien ! dit Villefort en portant la main au cordon d’une sonnette ; puis s’arrêtant au moment de sonner : — C’était la seule lettre que vous eussiez ? dit-il. — La seule. — Faites-en serment. de Gut, gut, versetzte Villefort und fuhr mit der Hand nach einer Klingelschnur. In dem Augenblicke aber, wo er läuten wollte, hielt er wieder inne und sagte: Es war der einzige Brief, den Sie hatten? Der einzige. Schwören Sie? it "Negherò, signore, state tranquillo" disse Dantès. "Bene, bene" rispose Villefort portando la mano al cordone del campanello. Poi fermandosi al momento che stava per suonare: "Questa era la sola lettera che avevate?" disse. "La sola" rispose Dantès. "Giuratelo." es Negad, pues, si os hablan de ella, negadlo todo, y os habréis salvado. -Os lo prometo, señor -dijo Dantés. -¡Bien! ¡Bien! -añadió Villefort llevando la mano al cordón de la campanilla; pero se detuvo al ir a cogerlo. -¿No teníais más carta que ésa? -le preguntó. -No, señor, era la única. -Juradlo. pt - Negarei, senhor esteja tranqüilo - prometeu Dantés. - Muito bem, muito bem - aprovou Villefort, levando a mão ao cordão de uma campainha. Depois, detendo-se um momento de tocar: - Era a única carta que tinha - perguntou. - A única. - Jure. ---- ro Dantès întinse mâna. — Jur, glasui el. Villefort suna. Comisarul intra. Villefort se apropie de politai si îi spuse câteva cuvinte la ureche; comisarul raspunse printr-un simplu semn din cap. — Urmeaza-l pe domnul, spuse Villefort lui Dantès. Dantès se înclina, arunca înca o privire de recunostinta spre Villefort si iesi. en "I swear it." Villefort rang. A police agent entered. Villefort whispered some words in his ear, to which the officer replied by a motion of his head. "Follow him," said Villefort to Dantes. Dantes saluted Villefort and retired. fr Dantès étendit la main. — Je le jure, dit-il. Villefort sonna. Le commissaire de police entra. Villefort s’approcha de l’officier public et lui dit quelques mots à l’oreille ; le commissaire répondit par un simple signe de tête. — Suivez Monsieur, dit Villefort à Dantès. Dantès s’inclina, jeta un dernier regard de reconnaissance à Villefort et sortit. de Dantes streckte die Hand aus und sagte: Ich schwöre. Villefort läutete. Der Polizeikommissar trat ein. Villefort sagte dem Beamten einige Worte ins Ohr. Der Kommissar antwortete mit einer Bewegung des Kopfes. Folgen Sie dem Herrn! sagte Villefort zu Dantes. Dantes verbeugte sich, warf einen Blick der Dankbarkeit auf Villefort und ging ab. it Dantès stese la mano: "Lo giuro!" Il campanello suonò: il commissario di polizia entrò. Villefort si avvicinò al pubblico ufficiale e gli disse qualche parola all'orecchio. Il commissario rispose con un semplice segno di testa. "Seguitelo, signore" disse Villefort a Dantès. Dantès s'inchinò, gettò un ultimo sguardo di riconoscenza a Villefort ed uscì. es -Lo juro -dijo Dantés extendiendo la mano. Villefort llamó, y apareció un comisario de policía. Acercóse Villefort al comisario para decirle al oído ciertas palabras, a las que respondió aquél con una leve inclinación de cabeza. -Seguidle -dijo Villefort a Dantés. Hizo el joven una genuflexión, y con una postrera mirada de gratitud salió de la estancia. pt Dantés estendeu a mão. - Juro - disse. Villefort tocou. O comissário da polícia entrou. Villefort aproximou-se dele e disse-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido a que o comissário respondeu com um simples aceno de cabeça. - Vá senhor -- disse Villefort a Dantés. Dantés inclinou-se, deitou um último olhar de reconhecimento a Villefort e saiu. ---- ro De îndata ce usa se închise în urma lui, fortele îl parasira pe Villefort, care cazu aproape lesinat într-un jilt. Apoi, dupa o clipa: — O, doamne, murmura el, iata de ce depinde viata si norocul. Daca procurorul ar fi fost la Marsilia, daca judecatorul de instructie ar fi fost chemat în locul meu, eram pierdut. Iar hârtia, hârtia asta blestemata, ma zvârlea în prapastie. Ah, tata, tata, mereu o sa fii tu o piedica pentru fericirea mea pe lume, si vesnic o sa trebuiasca sa lupt cu trecutul tau? en Hardly had the door closed when Villefort threw himself half-fainting into a chair. "Alas, alas," murmured he, "if the procureur himself had been at Marseilles I should have been ruined. This accursed letter would have destroyed all my hopes. Oh, my father, must your past career always interfere with my successes?" fr À peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière lui que les forces manquèrent à Villefort, et qu’il tomba presque évanoui sur un fauteuil. Puis, au bout d’un instant : — Ô mon Dieu ! murmura-t-il, à quoi tiennent la vie et la fortune !… Si le procureur du roi eût été à Marseille, si le juge d’instruction eût été appelé au lieu de moi, j’étais perdu ; et ce papier, ce papier maudit me précipitait dans l’abîme. Ah ! mon père, mon père, serez-vous donc toujours un obstacle à mon bonheur en ce monde, et dois-je lutter éternellement avec votre passé ! de Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, als Villefort die Kräfte schwanden und er wie ohnmächtig auf einen Stuhl fiel. Nach einem Augenblick aber murmelte er: Oh, mein Gott! Woran hängen Leben und Glück! Wäre der Erste Staatsanwalt in Marseille gewesen, hätte man den Untersuchungsrichter statt meiner gerufen, so war ich verloren, und dieses Papier, dieses verfluchte Papier stürzte mich in den Abgrund. Oh, Vater, wirst du denn immer als Hindernis zwischen mich und das Glück treten? Muß ich denn ewig mit deiner Vergangenheit kämpfen? it Appena la porta fu chiusa dietro di lui, le forze mancarono a Villefort, che cadde quasi svenuto sul suo seggio. Poi dopo un istante: "Oh, mio Dio, da che dipende la vita e la fortuna! Se il Procuratore del Re fosse stato a Marsiglia, se il giudice istruttore fosse stato chiamato in mia vece, io sarei perduto, e questo foglio, questo maledetto foglio mi avrebbe precipitato nell'abisso. Ah, padre mio, padre mio, sarete voi dunque sempre un ostacolo alla mia felicità in questo mondo e dovrò io lottare eternamente col vostro passato?" es Apenas se cerró tras él la puerta, cuando faltaron las fuerzas al sustituto, y cayendo en un sillón casi desvanecido, murmuró: -¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡De qué sirven la vida y la fortuna! Si hubiese estado en Marsella el procurador del rey, si hubieran llamado al juez de instrucción en lugar mío, segura era mi ruina. Y todo por ese papel, ¡por ese papel maldito! ¡Ah, padre mío, padre mío! ¿Habéis de ser siempre un obstáculo para mi felicidad en este mundo? ¿He de luchar yo siempre con vuestra vida pasada? pt Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, as forças faltaram a Villefort, que caiu quase sem sentidos numa poltrona. Passado um instante, murmurou: - Oh, meu Deus, de que dependem a vida e a fortuna!... Se o procurador régio estivesse em Marselha, se o juiz de instrução tivesse sido chamado em meu lugar, estaria perdido: aquele papel, aquele papel maldito me precipitaria no abismo. Ah, meu pai, meu pai! Será sempre um obstáculo à minha felicidade neste mundo e deverei lutar eternamente com o seu passado? ---- ro Pe urma, deodata, o fulgerare neasteptata paru ca îi trece prin minte, luminându-i chipul. Un zâmbet se ivi pe gura lui înca crispata, ochii buimaci devenira ficsi si se oprira parca asupra unui gând. — Da, da, glasui el; da, scrisoarea care urma sa ma piarda, îmi va fi poate un noroc. Haide, Villefort, la lucru! Si, dupa ce se asigura ca acuzatul nu mai era în anticamera, substitutul de procuror iesi la rându-i si se îndrepta repede spre casa logodnicei sale. en Suddenly a light passed over his face, a smile played round his set mouth, and his haggard eyes were fixed in thought. "This will do," said he, "and from this letter, which might have ruined me, I will make my fortune. Now to the work I have in hand." And after having assured himself that the prisoner was gone, the deputy procureur hastened to the house of his betrothed. fr Puis tout à coup une lueur inattendue parut passer par son esprit et illumina son visage ; un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche encore crispée, ses yeux hagards devinrent fixes et parurent s’arrêter sur une pensée. — C’est cela, dit-il ; oui, cette lettre qui devait me perdre fera ma fortune peut-être. Allons, Villefort, à l’œuvre ! Et après s’être assuré que le prévenu n’était plus dans l’antichambre, le substitut du procureur du roi sortit à son tour, et s’achemina vivement vers la maison de sa fiancée. de Dann schien plötzlich ein unerwarteter Gedanke seinen Geist zu durchzucken, sein Antlitz erleuchtete sich, ein Lächeln umspielte seine noch zusammengepreßten Lippen, und seine Augen gewannen wieder ihre Festigkeit. Ja, so ist es, sagte er; dieser Brief, der mich zu Grunde richten sollte, wird vielleicht mein Glück machen. Auf, Villefort, ans Werk! Und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, daß der Angeschuldigte sich nicht mehr im Vorzimmer befand, entfernte er sich ebenfalls und ging rasch nach dem Hause seiner Braut. it Poi, tutto ad un tratto, una luce inattesa parve passare innanzi al suo spirito e rischiarò il suo viso, un sorriso si delineò sulla sua bocca ancora increspata, i suoi occhi stravolti divennero fissi, e parvero soffermarsi su un pensiero. "Sì" disse, "questa lettera doveva perdermi, farà forse la mia fortuna. Andiamo, Villefort, all'opera!" E dopo essersi assicurato che l'imputato non si trovava più nell'anticamera, il sostituto Procuratore del Re uscì a sua volta, incamminandosi rapidamente verso la casa della sua fidanzata. es De repente, brilló en toda su fisonomía un fulgor extraordinario: dibujóse en sus labios contraídos aún una sonrisa; sus ojos vagos parecían como si se fijasen con un solo pensamiento. -Eso es, sí... -dijo-. Esa carta, que debía perderme, labrará acaso mi fortuna. Ea, Villefort, manos a la obra. Y asegurándose de que el reo no estaba ya en la antecámara, salió a su vez el sustituto del procurador del rey, y se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la casa de su prometida. pt Depois, de súbito, um clarão inesperado pareceu passar-lhe pelo espírito e iluminou-lhe o rosto; desenhou-se-lhe um sorriso na boca ainda crispada e os seus olhos assustados tornaram-se fixos e pareceram deter-se num pensamento. - É isso - disse. - Sim, essa carta que me devia perder talvez faça a minha fortuna. Vamos, Villefort, mãos à obra. E depois de se assegurar de que o argüido já não estava na antecâmara, o substituto do procurador régio saiu por seu turno e dirigiu-se rapidamente para casa da noiva. ---- 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VI |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VI 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/VIII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VIII